Blood Mate
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Sequal to 'Blood Servant'. AU. Three years after their mating Yugi is kidnapped while being pregnant with Atemu's child. What will happen if Yugi gives birth while he is with his kidnapper and what happens when they get him back home?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to 'Blood Servant'. Hope you liked it.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Blood Mate

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary: Three years after their mating Yugi is kidnapped while being pregnant with Atemu's child. What will happen if Yugi gives birth while he is with his kidnapper and what happens when they get him back home?

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 1

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It had been three years after the mating between Atemu and Yugi and the threat from Pegasus. Both had been living and as any couple had a few fights. Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik still lived at the castle even though Atemu had offered for them to rule over another city. Atemu, Bakura and Marik had disbanded their harem and got rid of most of their blood servants. Their mates still requested that they at least still drink from them seeing they liked it and they knew their mates did as well.

Things had changed through the three years for the human community. Any harem or blood servants for Atemu, Bakura and Marik were given other jobs in the castle and also given a choice of if they still wanted to live at their home in the community or in the castle. Many choose to stay at home with their family till they were old enough and got use to everything than they either found their own place or lived at the castle. The gates around the human communities around the world were removed and vampires were now allowed to take humans as mates.

After the first two years Yugi was then told that he may get pregnant from now on. Yugi was a bit shocked at first but didn't mind. Within the first couple of months Yugi was pregnant. He'd woken and felt sick and stayed in bed. Atemu had been gone that morning when he woke. It happened for another five days and on the seventh Yugi went and saw Isis and she told him he was pregnant. That night in bed Yugi told Atemu he was pregnant and the new rules he was given. Atemu was more than happy about the fact that Yugi was pregnant but not about a certain rule. The fact that Yugi couldn't have sex for a month or two was annoying to him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Present Day ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi was lying in bed. Atemu had been in meetings all morning and was coming back to have lunch in their chambers. Yugi had been reading all morning and was slowly getting bored. Yugi wince as the baby kicked him hard in the side.

"You ok?" A voice asked from the door.

Yugi looked over and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. The baby is just really active. I really shouldn't be surprised though."

Atemu frowned and rested his hand on Yugi's swollen belly. Yugi was now seven months on and had about two months left.

"Why's that?"

"Because the child is just like you."

Atemu chuckled and kissed him gently just as there was a knock on the door. Atemu groaned and pulled away.

"What!?!?"

"Atemu there's no need for that. Be patient." Yugi said as the door opened.

It revealed Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik. Ryou was carrying a two week old baby boy called Silvio(1). He had his father's wild hair which was a silver colour and eyes while having his birth father's soft features. Malik had a small bump on his stomach. He was two months pregnant with Marik's child.

"Hey guys. Come in." Yugi said from his place on the bed.

"But Yugi today was our alone time for lunch." Atemu said.

"You've had me stuck in here for the last month. I'll make it up to you."

All four gathered onto the bed while Atemu ordered lunch to be brought up . When he returned back to the bed he smiled. Yugi was playing chess against Bakura and both were neck and neck. Atemu sat down next to Yugi and wrapped his arm around his waist and watched.

"And no helping him Atemu." Bakura said.

"I haven't helped him since he can hold his own against me. He doesn't need help to win against you." Atemu replied smirking.

Bakura growled, baring his fangs to Atemu. Marik and Malik snickered while Yugi and Ryou giggled and their child just laughed. Bakura turned hearing Ryou giggling and glared at him.

"Oh settle down Bakura. You know Atemu's just trying to get under your skin."

Ryou rested his head on Bakura's shoulder while he spoke. Bakura smiled down at Ryou who was holding Silvio and he moved his arm and wrapped it around Ryou's shoulder and held him firmly against him.

**(((I love you.)))** Bakura said to Ryou through the link.

**((I love you too.))**

"Your move Bakura." Yugi said happily.

Bakura looked at the board and picked up a piece and as he was putting it down Ryou spoke.

**((Bakura wait...))** It was too late he'd placed the piece down. **((You left your King open and now its checkmate.))**

Bakura's eyes instantly went to the King and saw what was wrong. Yugi's queen was instantly in line with his King, meaning checkmate and he lost. Yugi smiled and moved his queen across and took Bakura's King.

"Checkmate."

"Damn it." Bakura cursed.

"Bakura!" Ryou scowled now sitting up. "There is a baby in the room."

**(((Sorry Ryou)))**

There was a knock on the door and Atemu called them to enter. Servants came in with food and placed it on the bed where told. On Ryou's tray was a towel and a bottle of warm milk. When a human gave birth to a child whose father is a vampire the child is born human and when they get to 5yrs they turn vampire over a period of two weeks.

Ryou took Silvio from Yugi who had been playing with him and started to feed him his milk. While Ryou did this the others started eating. When he finished feeding Silvio Yugi took him and placed him in the cot that was in their room for when Yugi gave birth.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was about 3 that very same day. Atemu, Bakura and Marik had gone back for more meetings and Ryou had given Silvio to the nurse to look after. Yugi, Ryou and Malik sat in Yugi's and Atemu's chambers and they were bored. Yugi wanted to get out of the room.

"Just ask him." Malik said.

"Malik he's in a meeting. I said I would only contact him if it was an emergency."

Ryou sighted and tuned out. **((Bakura?))**

**(((What is it Ryou?)))**

**((Yugi didn't want to interrupt Atemu while you guys were in a meeting. Could you ask him if we could go out to the gardens?))**

**(((Give me a minute.)))** Ryou sat back waiting as they just kept arguing with each other about if Yugi should ask Atemu for permission. **(((Ryou?)))**

**((Yeah?))**

**(((Atemu's going to talk to Yugi now.)))**

**((Yeah he's just gone silent. Thankyou.))**

**(((Yeah it's alright we were getting annoyed with the council.)))**

Ryou giggled and said goodbye before watching.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

\Yugi?\

/Atemu aren't you in a meeting?/

\Yes I still am, but Bakura got a message from Ryou saying you wanted to go to the gardens but wouldn't contact me. You know I don't mind.\

/I know but I did say I wouldn't contact you in a meeting unless it was important./

\(sighs) Anything you want to ask is important. Now I understand you want to go to the gardens, yes?\

/Yeah I'm getting bored in here./

\(chuckles) You can go as long as Ryou or Malik stay with you til you get back to our chambers.\

/Thankyou Atemu./

\You're welcome. Have fun love.\

Yugi smiled and looked at Malik and Ryou. "Let's go!"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

End of Chapter 1

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

(1)**Silvio:** Belonging to the forest, silver

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 2

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi was now back in the chambers. Ryou, Malik and himself had been in the gardens for about 3hrs. They had stayed under the trees talking and relaxing. Right now Yugi was sitting on the lounge chair that sat next to the balcony. He was reading a book that he'd started that morning. He was beginning to get quite involved in it.

"Well, well, well." Yugi jumped and looking around for the voice. "Looks like the_ King_ got you pregnant."

Yugi soon found who was talking to him. Pegasus was standing by the balcony curtains, a smirk on his face. Pegasus walked towards him and this time instead of freezing up, Yugi got up and ran over to the bed and climbed over there was so distance between them and also something in the way. This just caused Pegasus to smirk more.

/Atemu HELP!!!/ Yugi screamed.

\Yugi what's wrong?\

/Pegasus is in our chambers./ Yugi said watching as Pegasus advanced so he was standing across from Yugi, the bed between them.

\GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!!\

Next they heard a loud screech come through the castle. Pegasus jumped and looked around not having expected it. Yugi ran to the door and threw it open and ran through the halls towards the throne room. Pegasus right on his heels. Yugi got down and around the corner and saw Atemu running towards him. He looked the same as the last time Pegasus had tried to get him. Yugi ran to him and Atemu wrapped his arms around him carefully and securely while he growled at Pegasus who appeared from around the corner.

Pegasus smirked and stalked closer so there was about twenty metres between them. Yugi just whimpered and held Atemu more tightly and saw Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou arrive. Instantly Marik and Bakura growled and put their loved ones behind them.

"Nice to see you my _King_. How have you been?"

"_Pegasus!_" Atemu hissed softly and full of hatred.

"Yes it's me Atemu-boy. Yugi-boy and myself were having a nice chat, before he ran away."

"Leave Yugi alone and Get. Out. Of. My. Castle!!!"

Everyone, including Pegasus and Yugi, flinched at the tone. Yugi saw Bakura wave him over so he was out of the line of fire.

/Atemu can I go to Bakura?/

Atemu's arms loosened around him and Yugi loosened his own but didn't let go as he moved around behind Atemu's body so he was behind him. Once there he bolted to Bakura and wrapped his arms around him, scared that if he didn't he'd be torn away from his friends and family.

The six of them didn't get jealous if any of their mates took comfort from any of them. Bakura hugged Yugi gently and backed away from the two vampires that were hissing at each other. They, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik and Yugi back away to the corner where Atemu had used before turning into the one they were in now.

Pegasus hissed before lunging at Atemu who in return lunged at him. There was hissing and screeching the whole time they were fighting. Atemu leaped at him and slashed him across the face with his claws successfully throwing Pegasus back.

Pegasus turned at him hissing in anger before leaping back at him and punch Atemu in the face and then slashed him across the stomach and threw him back to a wall. Yugi wince and tried to run over to Atemu but was held back by Bakura who had his arms around him holding him back.

Atemu hissed in pure rage and ran at Pegasus and slammed his fist into his stomach and threw him into the wall. Pegasus screeched in anger and saw that Atemu had his back to the window and was facing him. Pegasus charged at Atemu and gripped him and sent them both through the window, glass shattering around them.

Yugi screamed in fear as Pegasus knocked them both out the window that was in the hall. They all ran over to the window to see Atemu lying on the ground. His wings ripped from the glass in the window and it was bent in a few places where the bone ran in one wing. Pegasus smirked seeing Atemu wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. He turned to look at the window to see Yugi crying and the others look of horror.

He turned his back completely to Atemu and went to jump into the air when he let out a loud screech when claws ripped from the top of the wing, just under the bone and then all the way down severing the wing into strips. Pegasus turned and glared at Atemu before jumping into the air and flying away as quickly as possible and not very well. The ripping into strips was done near the base of the wing, even though it was painful he could still fly seeing he didn't want to stick around.

Bakura and Marik jumped down to Atemu and holding his hand they flew up to the window and let him in before following. Yugi wanted to pounce on him and hug him but didn't want to hurt him and also the fact that he still looked the same as before and it was a bit frightening. Atemu looked at him and lifted his chin so that he looked at him before kissing his forehead and hugging him.

"Atemu let's get Isis to look at those and patch up anything." Marik said.

"Yes and check you as well Yugi." Atemu said.

"Why?" Atemu narrowed his eyes at him causing Yugi to flinch. "I wasn't hurt."

"Because you're stressed and I want to make sure." Atemu said dangerously.

Yugi nodded, he was terrified right now. Atemu took hold of his wrist as Marik led them to Isis. Bakura was taking Ryou and Malik back to his and Ryou's chambers, where Marik would collect Malik after.

Yugi kept his head down as he was led to the healing chambers with Atemu and Marik. He knew Atemu was just scared he'd lose him but he didn't need to be angry just when he'd ask a simple question.

When they arrived Isis rushed over to Atemu and took him over to a bed and got him to lie on his stomach. Atemu looked at Yugi who just walked over and sat beside him on a chair arms wrapped around his stomach. Isis moved the broken bones back into place and put a little bit of plaster on it to hold it in place, this did put Atemu in a bit of pain. After she removed the glass and placed bandages on the cuts.

"Thankyou Isis. Can you check Yugi over for me?"

"Of course." Isis checked over Yugi and the infant before frowning at Yugi. "My King, may I talk to Yugi alone."

"What has he done?" He growled and Yugi flinched.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to Yugi. I promise nothing is wrong with either of them." 'Yet.'

"Alright I'll be outside when you're done."

Atemu got up and left the room. He did try using the link to see what was wrong but Yugi had the link up and it was very strong. Sighing he stood there waiting outside.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Yugi is everything alright?" Yugi said nothing. "Yugi you need to tell me otherwise I will tell Atemu something is wrong because your emotions are all over the place. It could cause harm to your child."

"Isis promise you won't say anything."

"Alright but it depends on what it is because it could hurt all three of you." Yugi bit his lip. "How about if it's bad enough for me to talk to Atemu about it. I'll give you till tomorrow lunch time to talk to him."

"...Alright."

"So what's going on?"

"It's Atemu's transformation. He gets so angry over the simplest little thing. He said I needed to get checked out at the same time as he was. All I did was ask why and he glared at me. I told him I wasn't hurt and it just pissed him off. It's scaring me that he may just hurt me if he's mad enough." Yugi was crying now.

"Yugi he would never forgive himself if he hurt you. Now you need to talk to him about this. If he hadn't wanted to get you checked out and I found out after that you had been alone with Pegasus I would do a check up immediately even if I was in a meeting. Do you understand he just wants to make sure Pegasus didn't do anything?"

"Yes."

"Besides Atemu knows me too well."

Yugi nodded, calming down. "May I go?"

"Yes and another thing when Atemu said 'what has he done' I'm more than positive Atemu was meaning Pegasus not you."

Yugi nodded. "Thankyou Isis, bye."

"I'll check with Atemu tomorrow to see you've spoken to him."

Yugi gave a faint nod and left. Isis sighed as she started to tidy up.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of chapter 2 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to go to my homepage and vote in the poll.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 3

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu and Yugi had a silent walk back to their chambers. Yugi was looking at the floor the whole way, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Atemu's body was slowly turning back to normal, but he was still half way there by the time they got back. His claws and the ones on his wings were still out but getting smaller and his eyes were bright as well.

Yugi instantly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Yugi undressed and got into the bath so he could relax. The warm water helped sooth him along with the sweet scent of the oils. Yugi relaxed so much that he drifted off to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu used the key to the bathroom door. He knew Yugi had locked the door and he wouldn't normally unlock the door but Yugi had been in there for half an hour and wouldn't reply when he called out. He wanted to make sure he was alright.

"I'm coming in Yugi."

Atemu unlocked the door and walked in to find Yugi had fall asleep in the bath. Smiling he walked over and gently lifted him out and gently and carefully wrapped him in a towel and placed him into bed. Atemu walked over to the door and ordered their meals up seeing it was now past nine.

After that he walked out to the balcony. 'Why does this have to happen? We've been living happily for the last three years. Why attack now? He's so afraid of me at the moment even I can see that. What did I do?'

"Huh?" Atemu heard from inside the chambers. "Ow!"

Atemu walked back in. "You alright Yugi?"

"I...I'm fine. Just the baby."

Yugi laid back down trying to make himself small. He could see that Atemu's transformation was disappearing but some of it was still there. Atemu sighed softly and stripped down and lay down on his side of the bed. Reaching out he laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder and rolled him onto his back. He could see Yugi was scared.

"He won't get you if I have anything to say about it. I will do what I can to stop him Yugi. I promise."

Atemu pulled him forward and wrapped his arms around his body and held him close and buried his face in Yugi's hair. His wings wrapped around them. Yugi relaxed and wrapped his arms around Atemu and slowly fell asleep again. Atemu shuddered softly and fell asleep as well.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning to find the bed empty and the shower running in the bathroom. Groaning at the thought of having to wake up Yugi sat up and wrapped the sheet around him and stood up and walked to the balcony and looked out over the kingdom. Yugi looked down along the side of the castle and saw the glass that had broken the day before was being cleaned up by some of the servants. Yugi shuddered and looked back at the sky.

"I hope he doesn't come back." Yugi said to himself.

"Yugi?" Atemu called causing Yugi to jump and turn around, sheet still wrapped around his body.

"Yes?"

"Go have a shower. You're staying with me now."

"I...I thought you wanted me to stay in bed and rest." Yugi said softly fearing Atemu would get angry at him for questioning him.

"I know." Atemu sighed and walked forward and wrapped his arms around him. "But after yesterday I don't want to take a chance since he may still come back. Go take a shower I'll be waiting out here."

Yugi nodded and obediently went and had a shower.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

When he came out he saw Atemu trying to remove some of the bandages on his wings. Yugi wrapped the towel around over the top of his stomach and secured it tightly and walked over.

"Atemu what are you doing? Shouldn't they stay on for another day or so? Many of them went right through."

"I know. I'm just removing the ones that have healed. Can you get the one up next to the plaster for me?"

"Can you kneel? I can't reach."

Atemu chuckled and knelt down for Yugi. Yugi looked at the wing that was plastered and saw two bandages next to each other.

"Atemu these two. I'm going to lightly touch one and tell me if it's that one or not."

"Alright."

Yugi bit his lip and lightly touched the centre of the bandage and Atemu yelped. "I'm sorry." Yugi said quickly and touched the other.

"T-That one."

Yugi carefully removed the bandage and found no wound there. Yugi gently rubbed the side of Atemu's wing knowing full well that it was sensitive to the touch and was pleasurable.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Atemu."

Atemu turned around still on his knees and smiled at Yugi and pulled him forward and hugged him gently. "It's alright. You know it hurt me when Isis was fixing them yesterday."

Yugi nodded and pulled away to get dressed. Atemu sat waiting in silence as Yugi got dressed and noticed how Yugi was distant from him and didn't really want to talk to him or touch him. When Yugi finished getting ready, Atemu walked over to him as he headed to the door and turned him around and knelt down in front of him.

"Yugi is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong Atemu. Let's go before the council get annoyed."

Yugi turned and walked over to the door and opened and waited on the other side for Atemu. Atemu sighed softly and stood up and followed after him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 3 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 4

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

They were now at meetings and Yugi noticed throughout breakfast that Isis was tossing glances at him. He knew she probably knew he hadn't said anything to Atemu and was less than likely to. Yugi had sat silently during breakfast and only talked to Ryou and Malik when they started conversation and that was half way through the half an hour breakfast.

Now sitting in the throne room Yugi sat next to Atemu on a throne of his own, it wasn't as glamorous as Atemu's but he didn't care. Yugi was sitting quietly and wasn't listening at all. The baby was quite active and it brought pain every so often.

It was nearly time for lunch break when the council brought up another topic.

"My King what are you going to do about Pegasus?"

"I don't know yet. We don't even know where he is."

"He's going to go after your mate again." One person said.

Atemu growled in anger. "You don't think I know that! He's my mate! I'm not stupid!" The person immediately apologised. "I want increased security around the castle and increased search parties for Pegasus."

"Yes my King."

"I think it's time for lunch."

The council nodded and started leaving. Yugi got up and noticed Atemu not following and Isis walking towards him.

"Atemu you ok?"

"I'm fine Yugi."

"Did you want me to wait or can I go with Ryou and Malik to lunch with everyone else."

"Go ahead I'll be there in a minute." He said smiling.

Yugi smiled slightly and left really quickly. Atemu frowned before looking at Isis, the concern on her face made him worry. Atemu stood up and waved Isis over to the window in the room.

"What can I do for you Isis? You seem concerned."

"I am. It's about Yugi."

"You said he was fine. Did you lie to me?" Atemu said starting to get angry.

"I wasn't sure when I asked you to leave the healing chambers yesterday. Has Yugi spoken to you at all about your transformations at all yesterday or today?"

"No and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Atemu you must understand when I looked over Yugi and the child his emotions were all over the place. I asked if everything was alright and he didn't answer. I told him that if he didn't answer me I would tell you something was wrong and it could cause the child harm. He asked me to promise not to say anything. I told him it depended on if it could hurt all three of you and if it was I would give him till tomorrow lunch time to talk to you."

"He's hardly spoken and hasn't wanted to willingly touch me and I'm not talking intimately."

"Well that means he hasn't then. Atemu it's your transformation. Yugi says when you in your transformed state that you get angry over the simplest little thing. You are scaring him badly. He fears that you may hurt him if you're angry enough."

"I would never. I would never forgive myself either."

"I know. I told him that and that he needed to talk to you about it."

"I will talk with him."

Isis nodded. "Just don't get angry with him."

"I won't." Atemu said as he headed to the door.

"And Atemu."

"Yes."

"When I asked to talk to Yugi alone yesterday and you said 'What has he done'. Who were you talking about?"

"Pegasus why?"

"I thought so. You need to clarify that with Yugi. He thinks you meant him."

Atemu looked down sadly and sighed before looking at Isis. "Alright thankyou for telling me this Isis. And I thankyou for letting Yugi have a chance to tell me."

"You're welcome. I don't want to see you sad over losing your mate and his unborn child. I'm sorry I lied to you yesterday."

"It's fine, you had a good reason."

Atemu left the room and headed down to the dining hall where everyone else was eating. Walking in, he saw Yugi happily talking with Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik. Smiling at the sight Atemu walked over but his smile dropped when Yugi suddenly stopped talking with them for a moment and then tried hard to not focus on him. He knew Yugi was probably scared that he was angry about what Isis had just told him.

Atemu sat down and started placing food on his plate and started eating. Half way through he tapped Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi jumped slightly not expecting it and looked over. Atemu pushed his chair back and patted his lap. Yugi hesitantly climbed into his lap and shivered slightly. Atemu turned Yugi's face to look at him and rested his forehead against Yugi's.

\Yugi I'm not angry that you didn't tell me what Isis wanted you to talk to me about.\ Atemu's eyes were closed now.

/I...I should have said something./ Yugi whimpered, his own eyes closed since there was no need for them to be open.

\Shh. It's alright. I'm going to cancel meetings for the afternoon and we'll go to our chambers and talk ok.\

/Alright./

\Can I have a drop your blood? Since Isis said I can't drink from you for a while cause of the baby. But a drop can't hurt. Besides it tastes so sweet.\

Yugi blushed slightly. /Alright, but just a few drops./

Atemu lifted Yugi's hand and brought his finger to his lips and using his fang pricked the skin causing blood to swell up. Atemu started to suck on it gently for a minute seeing hardly any blood would be lost before sealing it.

\I love you Yugi.\

/I love you too Atemu. I'm sorry about not talking to you about what Isis told you./

\It's alright. We'll talk about it in a little while.\

/Can I sit in my seat now?/

\I thought you had finished? And besides I'm comfortable right here. Aren't you?\

Yugi sighed softly and shook his head before curling up in his lap. Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead gently and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm cancelling meetings for this afternoon."

"But my King there is some important things to attend to."

"We'll talk about them tomorrow."

Giving up the council nodded and resumed eating. When Atemu was ready to leave he stood Yugi on his feet before both left and headed up to their chambers to talk. Isis smiled seeing had been talking during the last half of lunch.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 4 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 5

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu led Yugi back into their chambers and sat him on the bad and sat down next to him before pulling him to lie back on the bed with him. Yugi bit his lip in nervousness causing Atemu to sigh softly.

"Yugi calm down please. I would never hurt you. Please don't fear me."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Atemu but some part of me still thinks it."

"I understand. Now how about you just take your time and tell me about yesterday."

Atemu pulled Yugi so he lay beside him and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Atemu's arm wrapped around under his back and sat on Yugi's stomach where he gently rubbed it through the material. Yugi shivered as goose bumps went up his arms and legs causing Atemu to chuckle and Yugi just pouted.

"Atemu."

"What exactly did Isis tell you?"

"That what was wrong with you had to do with your emotions over my transformation. That I get angry quickly over the simplest thing, you're terrified and I may hurt you if I'm angry enough."

"That is pretty much everything."

"Yugi I'm sorry that my transformation scares you but with that it helps in fights. I can't use them, what comes out, unless I'm angry. It's more to show anyone around to not approach and piss me off more. To make it easier on you I suggest you don't try and go against anything I say and just do what I tell you."

"Alright."

"Like I said before I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." Yugi smiled and hugged himself a little closer and Atemu tightened his arms around him a little tighter. "Also Yugi Isis mention that when she asked you yesterday to stay behind you flinched when I said 'what has he done'. I wasn't meaning you. I meant Pegasus. I thought he may have done something."

"Oh. You know I would tell you if he did right."

"I know you would, just remember I was angry and may not always think logically because the worst thing for someone to do is threatened a vampires mate and child. In our instance you and our unborn child."

Yugi smiled and turned slightly and kissed his cheek. Atemu looked down at him and smiled at him causing Yugi to smile back. Atemu leaned down and caught Yugi's lips in his own and kissed him gently. Yugi moaned softly and pressed up against him more.

When they pulled apart Yugi was panting softly but smiled more and laid his head on his chest this time and rested a hand on Atemu's chest as well. Atemu wrapped his wings over them pulling them closer again. Yugi slowly drifted off to sleep and Atemu followed soon after.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Right now Yugi was looking at himself in a mirror. He was dressed in extremely nice dress pants and a nice crimson dress shirt. Yugi turned to Atemu who was wearing a similar outfit but instead of a crimson shirt it was amethyst shirt.

"Atemu why do I have to go? I look awful."

"You look fine Yugi. You look lovely."

Atemu leaned down and kissed his lips before moving to his neck and rubbed his hand on Yugi's clothed belly. Yugi pushed him away gently as he giggled and shook his head. Atemu just smirked and held out his hand for him to take.

"Let's go."

Yugi nodded and took his hand. Right now Yugi was one month away from giving birth and it had been a month since what happened with Pegasus. There was a ball on at the moment which happened every hundred years or so and it just so happened to fall during the time Yugi was pregnant.

Atemu led Yugi out of their chambers and down the halls towards the throne room where the ball was being held. All the guests were there already and were waiting for Atemu and Yugi to arrive before the ball started. When they walked through the throne room doors it suddenly became silent and everyone turned to them and bowed as they walked through the path that was made by the crowd. When Atemu got to the thrones he let Yugi sit while he remained standing.

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad you could all make it. Mingle with each other and enjoy the evening."

Atemu sat down as people clapped and started to mingle together. Music started playing and some people moved onto the dance floor while others moved over to the food table. Atemu turned to Yugi who was resting his hands on his stomach and looking at it. Atemu smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Yugi looked up feeling lips on his cheek to see Atemu looking at him and just smiled at him.

"What is it Yugi?"

"I feel fat."

"You don't look it at all. You look absolutely lovely. It's just the baby in your stomach that is making you look big. When out baby comes you'll go back to your petite size. There is nothing wrong with you at all."

Yugi smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "You're sweet."

"But it's true." Atemu said frowning at him.

Yugi just giggled. "I know all of that Atemu I just feel fat that's all. I know it's the baby but I just don't want to show everyone I'm fat."

"Stay for half the night at least and I'll escort you back to our chambers and leave a guard with you."

"Alright. Besides I don't think I'll last the whole night anyway."

"I know you won't." Atemu said and heard a song come on and stood up in front of Yugi. "May I have this dance?" He asked and held out his hand.

Yugi giggled and nodded and placed his hand in Atemu's and stood up as he was led down the small set of steps and onto the dance floor. Yugi giggled softly as Atemu twirled him around the floor while he followed his lead.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 5 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 6

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After a couple of dances Atemu led Yugi back to the thrones and let him sit down. Yugi couldn't do too much anymore seeing how far along he was. As Yugi sat down Atemu was still holding his hand which he kissed gently. Yugi just giggled softly and sat down and pulled Atemu forward and kissed him gently. Atemu smiled as he pulled back and asked the servant for two drinks to be brought to them.

As the night progressed Yugi soon was getting tired and needed to leave. Yugi stood up and walked over to where Atemu was talking with some of the guests by the food table. Yugi smiled and slipped his hand into Atemu's while he talked. Atemu looked down to see Yugi standing there and smiled before turning back and talking to the Lord and his wife.

"Yes things have been a little worrying the last month." Atemu said and squeezed Yugi's hand gently. "I'm sure it will be alright though." Yugi smiled and squeezed Atemu's as well.

"Well we'll let you mingle some more. Congratulation on your child." The Lords wife said.

"Thankyou." Atemu said as they bowed and disappeared into the crowd.

Atemu turned to Yugi and looked at him and eyes narrowed slightly at the look in Yugi's eyes and he could feel it seeping through to him. Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Atemu. I'm just tired. Is it alright if I leave?"

"Yeah it's fine. You want me to escort you back to your chambers."

"No I'll be fine. I'll have a guard come with me and stay outside the room till you get back after the party. You stay and mingle."

\I would rather come with you.\

Yugi giggled and kissed his cheek. /I'm sure the time will fly seeing you'll want to be back in the chambers with me./

Atemu smiled and leaned down and kissed Yugi gently. Yugi smiled when he pulled back before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd. Yugi walked out of the room and started heading back to their chambers. Yugi walked in thanking the guard and asking him politely to wait until Atemu got back before heading inside.

Yugi walked into the bathroom and started undressing while he filled up the bath. Yugi slid into the warm water when it was full. Yugi sighed in relaxation and started to get cleaned up. When he finished he lay there relaxing and rubbing his stomach as the infant inside kicked at him a few times before settling down.

"You'll be out of there soon and with myself and your father. Don't worry." Yugi said and smiled when he got a light tap on his hand before the child inside settled down again. "We can't wait till you're with us."

Yugi sighed softly and slipped down a little further into the water before sitting up quickly hearing something in the bed chambers. Yugi turned and saw a shadow there. Yugi stood up and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped his lower body in it.

/Atemu are you in our chambers?/

\No. I'm still at the ball. Why?\

/Oh don't worry. I thought I saw a shadow. I'm in the bathing chambers. I thought I saw something in the bed chambers. Everything's fine./

\No I'm coming up there now to check. Stay in the bathing chambers.\

/Atemu everything is fine. Don't leave your guests./

\You are more important than the guests. Please just do as I say and stay in the bathing chambers.\ To Yugi, Atemu sounded like he was begging him.

Yugi smiled. /Alright. I'll stay here./

\Thankyou. I'll be there in two minutes.\

Yugi smiled and turned his back to the door that led to the bedchambers and dried himself off as he walked over to where his and Atemu's bathrobes hung. Yugi reached them, grabbed his own, and wrapped it around his body. Yugi turned and gasped.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu sighed and excused himself from the person he was talking to and walked up to his throne. Things were going a lot slower since Yugi left back to their chambers and Atemu did not like it. He so wanted to call it a night and thank his guests for coming and go be with Yugi. But he knew his little mate wouldn't be happy with him and would probably kick him out of the bed liked he'd done before and hated that and what was worse it lasted for a week.

Atemu sighed again before jumping when Yugi's voice sounded in his head. /Atemu are you in our chambers?/

\No. I'm still at the ball. Why?\ He was confused now.

/Oh don't worry. I thought I saw a shadow. I'm in the bathing chambers. I thought I saw something in the bed chambers. Everything's fine./ This caused Atemu to get a little worried.

\No I'm coming up there now to check. Stay in the bathing chambers.\

/Atemu everything is fine. Don't leave your guests./

\You are more important than the guests. Please just do as I say and stay in the bathing chambers.\ Atemu stood up quickly and everyone turned his or her attention to him.

/Alright. I'll stay here./

\Thankyou. I'll be there in two minutes.\ Atemu then turned his attention to his guests. "Thankyou for coming tonight but I must attend to something now."

With that Atemu walked down the steps from his throne and towards the door. Bakura and Marik were already there with their mates.

"What's going on?"

"Yugi thought he saw something when he was in the bathing chambers. I told him to stay there till I get there. Excuse me."

Atemu walked out the doors and the mates look at each other before following.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 6 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter.

Just to clear up something. Why Pegasus is after Yugi was revealed in Blood Servant at the end of the story. If you want to know why you need to go back and read it again from when Pegasus reveales himself.

Thankyou and enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 7

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi turned and gasped. Standing right behind him less than a meter away was Pegasus. Yugi was about to scream for Atemu through the link but Pegasus just smirked and knocked him out with his hand. Yugi's body crumpled to the ground. Pegasus just smirked and picked up the unconscious form and would have tossed him over his shoulder but it could either kill the infant inside him or hurt both the infant and Yugi. So he had to carry the boy bridal style.

Pegasus turned and walked back towards the balcony and when he flew away he heard and roar of anger and quickly flew away, with the King's mate in his arms.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu suddenly felt nothing on Yugi's side of the link and this worried him. \Yugi?\ There was nothing. \Yugi answer me please? This is not funny.\

Atemu growled in anger realising that the shadow Yugi had seen was not anything at all and that is was a threat. Atemu roared in anger and tore down the halls of the palace and threw the doors open to his chambers causing them to become unhinged and break. Atemu didn't care and continued into the bathing chamber. There was a wet towel on the floor where their robes hung and no Yugi. Atemu turned and sniffed the air and then ran towards the balcony and flew into the air. He could not find any trace or scent of Yugi and Pegasus.

Atemu hissed in angry and spun around looking through the night sky but he couldn't see them there. Atemu roared in complete angry his claws growing even longer on his fingers and elbows of his wings, his eyes became a brighter glowing red and spikes grew on his body again to the point that if they grew any larger they would impede his movement.

Atemu soared back down to balcony and strode in angry down the halls passing Bakura and Marik who clutched their mates close. No one had ever seen Atemu this angry or this transformed before and it called for caution.

"Bakura! Marik!" Atemu ordered in angry.

"Coming my King." They said as a precaution.

They clutched their mates close and followed after Atemu. Ryou didn't have their child and was now worried seeing Atemu didn't have Yugi and he was so angry.

"Bakura what about Silvio?" Ryou said worriedly looking up at him.

Before Bakura could reply Atemu did but to a servant. "Go get Silvio from the nanny and bring him back the throne room."

The servant nodded, shaking from head to toe before running away. Ryou bit his lips and walked forward till he walked beside Atemu and carefully touched Atemu's hand. Atemu's head snapped down to look at him. Ryou could see uncontrollable hatred in the bright glowing crimson eyes, but he could also see hidden behind it was sorrow and worry which he knew was for Yugi and his unborn child.

"Thankyou Atemu."

Atemu could only manage a twitch that would have become a smiled if he weren't so angry. Ryou slowed his walking and waited for Bakura to catch up with him. The instant Bakura was close enough he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to his body.

"I don't know if that was an incredibly stupid or extremely brave thing to do." Bakura said softly to him.

"I'd say it was both." Marik muttered.

"Geez thanks both of you." Ryou mumbled as they followed Atemu.

Atemu had ordered another servant to gather his council and make sure they were in the throne room and also along with all the guards, they could spare. Atemu knew the council were probably in the throne room while his guests were making their way out and to their rooms for the night before they left the palace the next morning. The guards he knew they were required and were now probably all up, dressed and waiting for the news for them to come to the throne room.

Atemu got to the throne room and threw the doors causing them to slam against the walls with a loud bang. Everyone in the throne room jumped and the left over guests quickly ran out any doors or flew out the windows that were open just to get away. The council moved out of the way as Atemu stalked to his throne and sat down.

"Y-You called my King."

"**Yes!"** Atemu hissed out. **"Increase the search party. Use the guards on patrol around the palace and put them out in the search parties."**

"May we ask why my King?" The bravest one spoke.

"**My mate has been kidnapped. No one stops searching til he is found. Is that understood?"**

"Y-Yes my King."

The council were surprised when they heard Yugi was kidnapped but they all knew who would have done it. The council quickly left to start up the search parties while Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik stayed. As the council left a servant came in carrying a crying Silvio who was wanting his mother. Ryou gasped softly, ran over, and took his baby boy for the servant and thanking her. Ryou walked back over to Bakura and hushed Silvio to calm him down and get him back off to sleep.

Bakura looked over at Silvio and kissed his head before walking over with Marik to Atemu who was on the throne with his head in his hands. Both knew he was upset, angry and god knows what other emotions but they needed to see if they could get a reaction out of him.

"Atemu?" Bakura said and knelt down beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder, careful of the spikes.

Marik knelt down on Atemu's other side and gently wrapped his hands around his wrists and brought them down so they could see his face. Atemu had tears running down his face. They could see the anger was hidden in the back and sorrow and worry had come forward. With his anger still hidden in the back his transformation was still let out.

"Atemu we'll join the search. We'll find Yugi and your child don't worry. Pegasus will be brought back here for you to kill personally we'll make sure of that."

Atemu's wings quivered as he tried to hold back on his crying. Ryou and Malik slowly walked up the steps to the throne and stood by their mates. Ryou passed Silvio to Bakura before kneeling in front of Atemu and took his face in his hands and made him look at him.

"Yugi is strong Atemu you know this. He'll be alright and you'll find him and he knows you won't stop searching."

"I...I told him I wouldn't let Pegasus get him. I failed."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known he'd come back to try again. Just don't stop searching and then you haven't done anything wrong by Yugi."

Atemu nodded and stood up and left the room and disappeared.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 7 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 8

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi whimpered in pain as he opened his eyes and put his hand to his head. His head was throbbing badly. Yugi groaned as he sat up and found himself in a nicely decorated room on a bed. Yugi whimpered and pushed himself up against the bedhead and found himself naked. Yugi looked around in fear and climbed off the bed and started towards the door to the balcony and walked out before gasping.

It was all white and cold. It was like he was in the Antartic. Yugi whimpered and walked back in and over to a corner where he curled up on the floor. He wanted to get away. He knew who took him, he could remember what happened before he was knocked uncounscious.

/Atemu?/ Yugi whimpered hoping he could hear him. /Atemu please tell me you can hear me?/

\Yugi! Oh Yugi I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?\

/Not yet, my head just hurts. Pegasus came in and knocked me out. I just woke up. I'm somewhere white and cold. Atemu I'm scared./

\I know. Yugi I will find you and I will get rid of him.\

/Please just find me soon./

\I will. Please keep in touch with me alright.\

/I will./

Atemu sent his love through to him and Yugi let out a chocked sob and sent his own back before Atemu disappeared from his mind. Yugi looked around and saw the door opening and he huddled back further into the corner. Yugi saw Pegasus walk through and a smirk was on his face.

"Ah Yugi-boy. How are you feeling? Do you like out chambers?" Yugi just remained silent. "Now don't be like that. Here I brought you something to eat."

A servant walked in and placed the tray on the bed. Yugi just stayed where he was and looked at the floor in front of him.

"Now you don't want to hurt your child do you. Cause I know you'll do anything to protect it. Now why don't you get up here before I decide to make you and I promise I'll focus on your child more than you."

Yugi bit his lip and stood up and walked over and sat on the very edge of the bed. Yugi let out a startled cry as Pegasus snagged his arm and pulled him onto the bed more and he was laying on his back now. Pegasus smirked and pinned both his arms down and moved around on the bed so he wasn't looking at him upside down. Pegasus looked Yugi up and down and trialled on of his hands from Yugi's neck and down his chest, stomach and to his penis and grabbed it and started to stroke it.

Yugi whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. "Let go of me. You sick pervert." Yugi cried out when he was slapped across the face by the hand that had been stroking him.

"You have a big mouth for someone who is the King's mate."

Yugi just looked away before gasping in pain and cried out softly. He felt a hard kick to his stomach before wetness between his legs. He was going into labour. Yugi whimpered in pain and Pegasus slipped a hand down between his legs and felt the liquid before smiriking.

"Well I guess you're going into labour. I'm go get the healer. She'll help. Can't have anything happen to the little one can we now."

Pegasus left the room and Yugi cried out in pain.

/Atemu!/ Yugi screamed across the link.

\Yugi what is it?\

/Our child is coming. Please hurry and find me. I don't like the look Pegasus had on his face as he left./

\I have every available guard searching and any vampires that are available. I will find you I promise.\

/I know but I hope it's before it's too late. Arggg!!!/

\YUGI!\

/It hurts, I'm alright./

\Just breath alright. Everything will be fine.\

/He's back./

\Talk to me later. We don't need him to know I can.\

/I love you Atemu./

\I love you too Yugi.\

Yugi looked to Pegasus who was still just smirking as he watched. The healer propted Yugi up a bit and placed his legs up to the side so she could help with the baby. After an hour the child was ready to come out. Yugi cried out in pain as he pushed. After another five minutes the sounds of crying could be heard and Yugi looked over at the child as the healer wrapped the child up in a blanket after she cleaned her up a little.

"It's a girl. May he hold his daughter Master Pegasus?"

"No pass her to me." Yugi sobbed softly trying to reach for his daughter. "Move and I will kill her."

Yugi froze on the spot as his daughter was passed to Pegasus. "How long till the wet nurse will be here?"

"Not too long Master Pegasus."

"How long till he's ready for me?"

"Give him a day or two to recover."

"Very well. Leave." The healer bowed and left the room. "She's a beautiful thing. Pity its the King's child." He said as the child cried for his mother. "Shut up!" He growled and the girl just cried harder. "Here take her. You do as I say from now on or I'll kill her. You will be allowed to see her for an hour a day, two days from now."

With that Pegasus left after roughly shoving the baby girl into Yugi's arm. Yugi sobbed softly and held his daughter tight enough to not hurt her. Yugi looked down at her as she calmed and looked up at Yugi innocently and reached out to him. Yugi smiled and placed his hand in front of her and she grabbed on and giggled. Yugi smiled softly and took in her face. She had Atemu's hair and his eye colour but Yugi's pale skin and innocent features including the large eyes.

\Yugi? Love?\

/Atemu I thought you were going to talk to me later./ Yugi said watching his daughter.

\I did but I needed to see how you and the child were. Besides I sensed you were calmer.\

/Pegasus left. We have a daughter. She's beautiful, see?/ Yugi sent the image to Atemu.

\You are right she's very beautiful. Just like her mother.\ Causing Yugi to smile and keep down a blush.

/We still going to go with Ororo?/ Yugi asked.

\I think that is the best name to give her. Especially for someone so beautiful.\

/Atemu I need to tell you something?/

\What is it?\

/Pegasus is taking her away. I can only see her for an hour a day./

\**WHAT!!!**\

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 8 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Warning: There is rape and torture sort of thing in this don't like don't read. There is warning. **

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 9

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

/Atemu please calm down./

\**He's doing what!**\

/Atemu really please calm down. I will try to see her more but what really needs to happen is for me to get out of here./

\I know. I am trying. I have people searching the areas where it snows. Hopefully I can find you then.\

/You need to go. I will talk to you when it is safe. Just do not try and contact me./

\Alright. Look after both of you alright?\

/I will I promise./

\I love you.\

/I love you too. So much./

Atemu closed off his side of the link and Yugi barricaded his own. Just in case something happened, he did not want Atemu to know. Yugi looked down at his daughter and kissed her gently on the forehead. Yugi hugged her close when the door opened and a young human woman entered.

"Hi I'm Sarah I'm here as a wet nurse for the child. I'm going to need to feed her now."

Yugi reluctantly handed Ororo to Sarah before lying down and relaxing. Before long, he fell asleep. Sarah covered him up and laid Ororo in the cot that was in the room before leaving.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi whimpered in fear. He had given birth to Ororo two days ago and he knew Pegasus was coming for him today. Yugi hugged Ororo closely and kissed her on her forehead gently.

"You be a good girl for Sarah from now on alright. I'll see you every day for a little bit." He said to her even though she probably didn't understand.

Yugi didn't have any clothes and had wrapped himself up in the bed sheet to give himself some sort of privacy. Ororo was wrapped in a blanket but also had a nappy on. Yugi saw the door open and whimpered and held her close as he saw Pegasus walk in with Sarah following behind with her head down.

"Hand the child over to Sarah. You'll see her tomorrow."

Sarah walked forward and took Ororo from Yugi as he kissed her again before Sarah left the room. Pegasus then turned his attention to Yugi, he strode forward and pushed him back onto the bed and pinned him down. Yugi whimpered and watched in fear as Pegasus used his own magic and stripped him of the bed sheet and tied him down to the bed.

_**Warning! There is rape under this. Don't like don't read just move the next line.**_

Yugi whimpered as he saw Pegasus strip his clothes and spread Yugi's legs and thrust in and moaned. Yugi screamed in pain and threw his head back in pain and struggled to free himself and get away. Pegasus moaned and didn't stop to let Yugi get use to it and just continued to thrust into the body under him. Pegasus continued thrusting into the small body till he released within Yugi and pulled out and got dressed.

_**Safe from here for rape. Start of the torture.**_

Yugi continued to cry when Pegasus finished and got dressed. Pegasus finished getting dressed and walked back over to the bed and untied Yugi before stepping back.

"Get up!"

Yugi whimpered and cried as he got up and stood before Pegasus before falling to the ground in pain and couldn't stand up again. Pegasus just smirked and walked to the door and got two servants in the room who walked over to Yugi and pulled him in a standing position and held him up. Yugi cried out in pain as he was pulled up and looked at Pegasus who walked behind him with something strange but he saw it had a dildo on it.

Yugi felt something lock around his ankles, forcing them apart, before he was pulled so he was on his tippy toes and then something roughly shoved into him and he screamed as he was pushed as far as it would go before he was let go. Yugi wanted to stand on his feet but with the thing inside him he couldn't, he was forced to stay there.

Yugi had tears running down his face and watched as Pegasus came from the dresser with a huge metal collar and a chain. Yugi wanted to get away but he couldn't as the collar was placed on his neck and secured there. To Yugi it was extremely heavy and it dig into his shoulders by his neck. Pegasus secured it behind his neck before walking in front and connecting the chain there.

"Lovely. Now let's go my little whore slave."

Yugi whimpered as he was harshly yanked forward and he stumbled forward trying to walk with the thing up his ass and his feet being held apart. Pegasus suddenly stopped.

"Oh yes I forgot something." Pegasus walked over to the dresser, took a few things out before walking back over, placed something around his chest, then secured his biceps to his sides, and locked them there. "Arms up to your chest now."

Yugi whimpered in fear but did as he was told and his arms were locked there. Yugi let tears fall down his face when he realised he was back as he was when he first went to the palace. He was a thing that was used as pleasure and that's all he would ever be. Pegasus smirked seeing everything was getting to the boy before pulling on the chain again. Yugi stumbled and did his best to keep up with him so he wouldn't be in any extra pain. It hurt a lot to try and stay as far on the tips of his toes as he could and not lower himself down where it would cause extra pain. The pain from the rape and trying to walk didn't help him but Yugi just kept his head down and followed Pegasus to wherever he was going.

**_End of the torture._**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

(I don't want to go into too much detail for the next two months Yugi was missing with all the rape and stuff like that so I'll start from now)

Two months since he'd been kidnapped and given birth to Ororo, been rape morning and night and forced with some sort of device in him that caused pain and discomfort during the day. Yugi didn't get fed much for the first month so he'd lost weight but for the last month, he'd been sick each morning for a week before Pegasus had him checked over to reveal he was pregnant with Pegasus's baby.

Yugi hadn't had much contact with Atemu because he was either being raped or he was in pain or discomfort, so whenever he felt up to talking to his mate he'd be with Ororo. She would give him happiness whenever he was with her. She reminded him so much of his mate whom he missed dearly. He knew Atemu was still angry that he'd been kidnapped and his transformation would still be present and it wouldn't disappear till he was back.

Right now Yugi was lying in the bed he'd woken in, given birth to Ororo and had been countlessly raped in. Yugi had Ororo with him now and was spending his one hour a day with her. She was slowly growing well and Yugi loved her greatly.

There was suddenly a large screech wrap through the castle and Yugi jumped and clutched Ororo to his chest and tried to sooth her. Yugi knew Pegasus would be extremely rough with him now. Yugi quickly calmed her down as she was crying now. Yugi stood up wincing in pain and walked around by the cot and when she calmed down and went to sleep, he laid her down gently into the cot. As soon as he straightened up the doors opened and a hissing, angry Pegasus was standing there.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 9 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 10

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu was more than annoyed, he was aggravated. They had still not found where Pegasus was hiding. What also annoyed him was that Yugi wouldn't talk to him every day and he'd be lucky if he got one two days in a row. He knew Pegasus was hurting him, he wasn't stupid, he knew Yugi would only contact him when he was with Ororo because he felt happier with her. Atemu was extremely close to ripping his hair out because they hadn't made any progress and finding Yugi.

Atemu at the moment was sitting in the throne room on his throne and talking with his council. There was a knock on the door and two guards came in with a young woman being dragged between them before shoved to the ground. Atemu recognised the clothing she was dressed in as one that worked for Pegasus. Atemu stood up, his eyes blazing.

"**Who are you? Why are you here?**" Atemu spoke.

The young woman shivered in fear and didn't dare look at him but looked at the ground. "I came to tell you where your mate and child is. I'm the child's wet nurse and I have seen that your mate won't last much longer. I can tell you where he is."

"Why would you want to help us?" Seth asked.

"**Where is he!?!?**" Atemu said immediately after.

"I want to help because Yugi had stopped me getting punished a few times now. I feel I have to do something to pay back what he did for me. He's at the polar icecaps. You need to look carefully for any sort of different shape formation. The palace he is in is white, the same as the snow."

The instant she finished talking Atemu was up and out of the throne room ordering for his army to be ready in less than 5minutes and ready to head out. Bakura and Marik looked at each other and ran after him. Seth looked at the young woman who was just kneeling on the ground.

"Get her up and put her in one of the rooms and guard her. She tries to escape kill her. If what we find out is wrong and you have impeded our search you will be killed immediately."

"I won't try to escape. I have nothing to hide from."

The guards grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. They started to forcefully drag her out of the throne room.

"And..." the guards stopped. "Don't unnecessarily hurt her so let her walk on her own. You have my orders to kill her if she escapes."

The guards let her go and she waited till they started walking before keeping between them. Seth sighed and headed out to where he knew Atemu would be.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Bakura and Marik arrived at Atemu's room, opened the door, and walked in to find him suiting up in his armour. Atemu's eyes were blazing in anger as he hurriedly suited up. They noticed that in his anger he was not concentrating on how he was putting it on.

"Atemu slow down. You aren't putting you armour on properly. Just slow up a bit and let us help you. You'll get hurt otherwise and you know as well as we do that Yugi wouldn't want you to get hurt because you didn't dress yourself properly."

Atemu just hissed at them as they walked forward and started to dress him properly. After 5mins, they were done but they grabbed Atemu's arms as he tried to leave. Atemu just hissed angrily at them but they didn't let go.

"Don't you dare go anywhere till we are outside with you. We don't want you to leave till we are there. Do you understand? We won't be long."

Atemu hissed but nodded anyway so they let him go. Atemu swiftly walked out of the room and Bakura and Marik rushed off to get ready. When they got ready and down to the front of the castle Atemu was there and the same with his army. Bakura and Marik said goodbye to Ryou and Malik before following Atemu who had launched himself in the air and the army was following.

"He's really pissed." Marik muttered as he and Bakura jumped into the air.

"Do you blame him? You would be the same if Malik and your child were kidnapped."

"I guess. Let's just get up beside Atemu."

Both flew up towards Atemu and up beside him. They saw rage and hatred in his eyes but also underneath were a large amount of worry and guilt. Both cast each other a glance before turning back to Atemu and following him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

They were scanning the polar icecaps as they went closely. Atemu hissed when he spotted the castle. He hovered in the air and the army, Bakura and Marik stopped. Atemu turned to face them.

"**This is how it goes. Bakura, Marik and I are going to start from the top room. You are all to take out the ones at the bottom of the castle and make your way up. If there are humans in there and they don't attack you leave them be but if they attack you then defend yourself and apprehend them. Kill all vampires that oppose you. Leave Pegasus to me. If you find my mate and child, then bring him out of the castle and find me. Understand?**"

"Yes Sir!" Was the instant reply from everyone.

"Move out." The army flew down and started fighting with the vampires around the castle. "When we find Yugi and Ororo please protect them." Atemu said softly to Bakura and Marik.

"We will protect you both Atemu. You, Yugi and Ororo." Marik said and placed a hand where he could on his shoulder.

Atemu gave a small nod before flying forward with Bakura and Marik and started to circle the castle, smelling and listening for Yugi. They were flying around the outside because they could find him quicker than walking around the whole castle.

Soon they were haltered but screams of pain and the smell of blood. Atemu knew who it was coming from and screeched in anger and flew towards the sound and into the room, Bakura and Marik behind him. What they saw made them freeze on the spot.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 10 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 11

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi whimpered backing away when Pegasus darted forward and grabbed Yugi's arms tightly his claws digging in and drawing blood. Yugi cried out before feeling the carpet floor on his stomach. Yugi whimpered and looked behind him to see Pegasus was undressed now and he slammed his hips into Yugi's backside and his erection into his entrance. Yugi let out a blood-curdling scream and woke up Ororo in the process. Yugi heard her slightly but could do nothing but cry and scream in pain as Pegasus thrust into him worse than he ever had before.

It wasn't long before Pegasus released and Yugi cried more, the semen stinging the wounds inside him. Yugi felt him being rolled over and his head turned to the side before fangs sank into his neck. Yugi screamed in pain and tried to struggle but it only made it worse. Yugi faintly heard a screech and thought it sound familiar but was not sure. Yugi whimpered more and then saw something in the corner of his eyes and knew Pegasus did as well seeing he let him go completely. Yugi turned on his side into a ball waiting for Pegasus to get away from him.

"Well well well my King. It seems you found me."

"**Let Yugi and my child go. You're fight is with me.**"

"Very well."

Pegasus launched himself at Atemu who launched himself at him and started to fight. Bakura and Marik ran over to Yugi and knelt beside him. Yugi was crying in pain and curled into a small ball.

"Yugi? Yugi come on look at us." Bakura said.

Yugi hesitated before looking up at who was there and saw a blurry version of Bakura and Marik. Yugi whimpered and reached up and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and sobbed softly in his shoulder. Bakura wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him so he curled up in his lap. Leaning down to his neck he ran his tongue over the fang marks which were large and gushing out blood. He knew he frightened Yugi when he did that because he tensed up and let out a whimper. Yugi had calmed after he stopped and just held him but soon remembered something.

"Ororo!" Yugi realised and started to panic.

Marik looked over to see a guard had made his way in and was creeping over to the cot where Ororo was crying. Marik hissed and jumped over and quickly and gently swiped Ororo out of the cot and into his arms and hissed at the guard. The guard jumped at him to try and get the child but Marik dodged him and kicked him into the wall before moving back over to Bakura and Yugi and gave Ororo to Yugi.

"Shh, shh it's alright." Yugi said softly trying to ignore the pain in his body and comfort his daughter.

"Yugi I'm moving away and into a corner where it will be safer alright?"

Yugi nodded and placed his daughter against himself and wrapped an arm around Bakura's neck. Ororo was position so she was against both of them, where she would be safer. Yugi bit back a whimper as Bakura stood up with him in his arms and moved quickly over to a corner and laid Yugi against the wall so if he needed to he could attack. Marik came over having finished with the guard quite quickly and knelt down as well and watched Atemu and Pegasus fight.

(I'm being lazy and don't really want to make a fight scene so you can use your imagination.)

Pegasus soon landed on the ground unconscious, broken, and bleeding. Atemu panted harshly as he stood next to the unconscious body. He had many more cuts and gashes on his body compared to the last fight. Atemu looked over to see Yugi over in the corner, naked and still bleeding but not from his neck. Atemu darted over after grabbing a bed sheet, knelt down, and wrapped it around Yugi's body, with his now sleeping daughter, and pulled them into his lap. Bakura and Marik had jumped away when they saw Atemu coming over quickly. Yugi didn't care about Atemu's transformation at the moment he just wanted to feel safe and go home.

"Atemu." Yugi whimpered and started to sob in his chest.

Yugi still held Ororo to him and Atemu buried his face in Yugi's hair and hugged him gently. Bakura and Marik looked at each other before Bakura flew out the window and down to the battlefield to get four soldiers back up to the room so they could take Pegasus back to the castle.

"Yugi I'm so sorry." Atemu said.

His transformation was still out but it didn't affect Yugi in any way in stopping him from hugging him. Yugi just shook his head, pulled his face from Atemu's chest, and kissed him on the lips. Atemu gently slid his tongue into Yugi's mouth, traced out his mouth before pulling back, and pulled him back against his body, holding him close.

"Atemu." Marik said out of the blue and Atemu looked over at him growling a little. "I know you just want to spend time with Yugi but maybe we should leave here first before that can happen. Head back home where the three of you are safer."

Atemu nodded and stood up. Yugi whimpered against Atemu's chest at the movement causing Atemu to kiss his forehead in apology. Atemu walked out of the balcony and flew into the air as Bakura and four guard landed. Marik came out and hovered near Atemu waiting for Bakura to come back out. When he did the four guards had Pegasus chained up, unable to escape when he woke.

"Let's go home." Atemu said softly and they all nodded heading home.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu landed out the front of the castle and strode up the steps and into the castle. Atemu heard gasps seeing how his condition and Yugi's wasn't the best at the moment. Atemu strode down the halls towards the healing chambers and when he got there, he found Isis wasn't there. Barking at a servant to get her, he closed the door and sat Yugi down on a bed. Yugi winced and whimpered as he was sat on the bed while Atemu sat on a chair beside the bed. Yugi grabbed his hand and tugged on it so he moved up onto the bed beside him. Yugi so wanted to curl up to him but the spikes would hurt him.

Yugi looked up at Atemu and internally flinched noticing for the first time now his transformation, which was worse than last time. Atemu felt Yugi's fear and looked at him before sighing and looking away. Yugi gently placed his hand on his arm between the spikes causing Atemu to look at him and Yugi smiled slightly and held out Ororo to him.

"Not right now Yugi. Not with the transformation. When I've calmed down I will. I don't want to hurt her, alright?"

"Alright."

"I'm sorry about all of this Yugi."

"I don't blame you. I never did."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 11 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 12

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu heard the door open and turned around and started hissing angrily. Yugi whimpered softly at the sound and curled up on the bed with Ororo in his arms. The sound Atemu had let out revealed memories of what Pegasus had done to him. Atemu saw Isis standing there and relaxed and turned to Yugi and saw him curled up and whimpering in fear. Atemu felt his heart ache and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and felt him flinch. Atemu moved off the bed and sat on another and couldn't bring himself to look at Yugi since it was his fault he was like that.

"Oh my!" Isis gasped finally realising Yugi was there and bleeding.

Isis ran over, her helpers behind her. She forced Yugi to look at her and it calmed him down and took Ororo from him.

"No!" Yugi cried out.

"Shh, it's alright. She's just going to be on the other bed. We need to help you first ok." Yugi gave up and just kept his eyes on Ororo while Isis looked up at Atemu and saw he was also badly injured. "You three attend to the King."

"Don't! Help Yugi and Ororo first." Atemu said.

"I can't do, when it comes to injuries you put authority over to me even if it was you that was hurt. So now I'm in control Atemu. You three go."

Atemu cursed under his breath. He wished at the moment he hadn't of said that. Atemu just moved to the edge of the bed but had his back to Yugi so he couldn't see him. The healers made their way around and started to help heal him and get him fixed up. Atemu just started at the floor in front of him as they started to clean up his wounds and the rest of his body.

"Yugi I need you to turn onto your stomach so I can see the damage done."

Yugi whimpered but rolled onto his stomach and Isis removed the sheet around him. Yugi was already biting his lip even though Isis hadn't even touched him. Isis winced at the black and blue bruising on his bottom and the sides of his hips as well. Isis sighed softly and gently touched his bottom and Yugi let out a yelp.

"I'm sorry Yugi but it's going to hurt for me to look at what Pegasus has done to you. With the extent of bruising it could cause problems for you to have a child in the future. Atemu can you come over here and help me."

Atemu winced but got up and walked over. He gasped and stared at the bruising on Yugi's backside. He hadn't realised how bad it was till now. Yugi saw Atemu standing beside him and grabbed hold of his hand out of fear and the pain he knew he would get from this. Atemu looked down at him and saw Yugi had his eyes shut tightly. Isis placed he hands on his bottom and started to move them apart when Yugi started to scream and thrash around trying to get away.

"No! PLEASE STOP! NO!!!! ATEMU HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Yugi cried out, struggling to get away.

Isis jumped back and Atemu rolled Yugi over and forced him to look at him. He could see flashes of what was going on inside Yugi's head and he didn't like it one bit. He saw bits of what happened to Yugi while he was there for the first time. Yugi had kept himself so locked up when he was with Pegasus, which he couldn't find a way to get through the block.

"Yugi look at me. It's alright you're safe."

Yugi just curled up facing Atemu and sobbed while he held his hands. Atemu sighed and sat on the side of the bed and pulled one away from Yugi and ran it through Yugi's hair gently. Yugi smiled slightly and his crying calmed down to sniffles.

"Yugi I'm going to make you sleep so Isis can check you out alright."

"No! Please don't leave me." Yugi cried and clutched his hand to his chest.

Atemu ran his hand through Yugi's hair again before making him look at him. "I won't go anywhere. I'll be right here the whole time. I'll be here when you wake. It'll be alright." Atemu said gently and kissed Yugi gently on the forehead.

Yugi sniffed softly before reaching forward as Atemu pulled back and slipped his hand around Atemu's neck and pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips. Atemu smiled internally and kissed him gently before pulling back slightly and laid his forehead on Yugi's. Atemu chanted a small spell and Yugi fell asleep quickly.

"My King do you think that was wise?"

"I don't know. But at least you can help him easier."

Isis nodded and got started while Atemu sat down on a chair. Yugi was turned back onto his stomach again and Isis was inspecting the damage only getting pained unconscious whimpers from Yugi. It was half an hour before she had Yugi dressed in a long gown and placed on his back under a sheet.

"There was no permanent damage done to his insides. I think we should be more worried about the emotional damage done to him when he was there."

"I know. Thankyou for helping him Isis."

"It's my job Atemu. You know that."

"When can he leave here?"

"I would like him to stay here for a day or two. It's up to him when he wakes. I don't want him anywhere but in bed. If you must when you deal with Pegasus than take him with you to the throne room but make sure he's not subjected to any questions but the council. It won't be good for him."

"Thankyou."

"There is just one thing Atemu I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"When I was examining Yugi, I found something."

"You said he wasn't permanently damage."

"I know and it's true. It's just he's pregnant again."

"WHAT!!!" Atemu roared and stood from his chair looking down at Yugi.

"He's pregnant and it's Pegasus's child."

"WHY THAT BASTARD!!!" He roared causing Ororo to start crying where she was on the bed, having woken up with the first roar of anger.

"Atemu I have to ask you if you don't calm down, you need to leave." Isis said firmly and pulled him away from Yugi and kept him away from both his mate and child with her body.

Atemu hissed in anger and left the room. Isis sighed and turned back to the sleeping Yugi thinking she could have ruined things for him a little. Isis walked over and sat down on the bed and picked up Ororo and started to rock her back to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 12 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter.

Because I'm running behind in written chapters for 'Anaconda', 'The Snake King's Temple' and 'Werewolves' I'll update them as I have the chapters written. At the moment I have partical chapters of each story so hopefully it won't be long. But I have two 2000 words essays that really need to be handed in so I'll see how I go. But to make up for it I'll update another chapter for this story.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 13

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi whimpered softly as he woke and looked around finding himself in the healing chambers at his home. Yugi smiled and looked around for Atemu to find he wasn't there. Yugi gasped in fear and sat up quickly and looked to the bed beside him to find Ororo there sleeping peacefully. Yugi moved the sheet off him to find himself dressed in a gown and he quickly got out and nearly cried out in pain but bit his lip to stop himself and quickly picked her up without waking her and left the room.

Yugi whimpered when he left the room and started walking along the halls to his and Atemu's chambers hoping to find him there. It hurt so much for him to walk but he needed to find Atemu. Yugi held his daughter to his chest as he pushed the door open and found Atemu leaning against the balcony and his wings were shivering.

"Atemu?" Yugi said as he walked in and closed the door.

Yugi saw Atemu tense before he spun around and hissed in anger. Yugi gasped and took a step back, his back against the door and his daughter being held tighter to his chest. Atemu shot forward and pinned Yugi to the door by his shoulders and his claws digging in slightly but didn't cut the skin.

"A-Atemu, w-w-what's w-w-wrong?" Yugi whimpered in fear.

"**You little whore.**" He hissed causing Yugi to gasp in horror. "**How could you let that parasite get you pregnant? Are you really that low to let someone that kidnapped you do that to you.**"

Yugi couldn't believe what Atemu was saying to him. "H-H-H-How co-co-could you th-think I would w-willingly l-let an-anyone b-b-but you get me-me pregnant. I love you, not..." Yugi was silenced by a hand coming in contact with his left cheek and three claws cutting the skin.

Yugi started wide eyed at Atemu after that and was able to push him off him and slap him across the face before running from the room. Yugi ran down the hall till he came across Ryou and Bakura's room. Yugi knocked loudly on the door before a very annoyed Bakura opened the door. Yugi jumped at him and using one hand grabbed his shirt and sobbed softly while holding Ororo who was crying.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"He doesn't love me."

"What do you mean? Who doesn't love you?"

"Atemu." Yugi sobbed more.

Bakura's eyes widened and he smelt blood. Bakura led Yugi in the room. Ryou was on the bed with a sheet drawn to his chest. Ryou reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of pants and slipped them on. When he had pants on Ryou ran over to Yugi and put his arm around his shoulder and sat him on the bed. Bakura knelt down in front of him and lifted his head and saw three claw marks on his face.

"Yugi did Atemu do that to you?" Ryou asked having seeing them.

Yugi just nodded. Bakura lifted Yugi's face up, leaned forward, and licked the marks on his face to heal them. Yugi sniffed and smiled slightly.

"Thankyou Bakura."

Bakura nodded and looked to the door seeing Marik and Malik walking through. "We saw Yugi running down the hall crying. What's going on?" Malik asked.

"Atemu had hurt him. Yugi says Atemu doesn't love him anymore." Bakura replied. "Yugi are you sure? Did he say the words?"

"No, but he... he called me a whore, asking how I could let Pegasus get me pregnant."

Everyone stared in shock at the words before Ryou snapped out of his shock. "Yugi are you really pregnant again?"

"Yes."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other before nodding. "Yugi we are going to see if we can talk to Atemu and calm him down."

Yugi just nodded at the words and both said people walked out of the room. Yugi looked down at his sleeping child and smiled sadly. Malik sat down next to Yugi and put his arm around him causing Yugi to jump in fear and look at him.

"Sorry." Malik said.

"It's fine. Can I put her down somewhere. I need to lay down. Is that alright Ryou?"

"Of course. Malik can you help him?"

Malik nodded and helped Yugi up and walk. They followed Ryou to his old servant room that was connected to Bakura chambers. Ryou led them in. The bed was still there and there was also a cot there with Silvio there asleep. Ryou held his hands out to Yugi for Ororo before taking her when Yugi gave her to him. Ryou placed the little girl down in the cot while Malik helped Yugi onto the bed to lay down.

Malik sat on the floor beside the bed and smiled. "It's good to have you back you know. It was very lonely and worrying without you here."

"Thanks Malik. You don't know how good it is to be back."

"We wouldn't Yugi. But we are still glad to have you back. We have our friend back to talk to and tease at times." Ryou said as he sat down and Yugi laughed and shook his head.

"You both are so funny." Yugi smiled before his smile faded.

"Yugi you know that because of his transformation Atemu doesn't have full control over his emotion, thoughts, what he says and does, right?"

"Yeah but it still hurts. How do I know he doesn't mean it?"

"Wait till he calms down."

"When will that be? I don't feel safe unless I'm with him and doesn't even feel safe with him because of his transformation."

"**WHERE IS THAT WHORE!!! WHERE IS HE!?!?**"

Yugi, Ryou and Malik gasped at the voice. Silvio and Ororo woke and Ryou and Malik picked up the children and stood by Yugi who could only stare in fear at the door to the room.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 13 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 14

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu burst through the door of the room the boys and two babies were in. His eyes were glowing extremely brightly. Atemu stalked over to the bed and pushed Yugi on to his back and leaned down at him staring directly into his eyes.

"**You will listen closely. You are to go see Isis and get that disgusting child inside you aborted. If you won't go willingly I will drag you there myself. You have 2hrs. If I go see Isis and you haven't been there you won't like the consequences.**"

With that Atemu turned and stalked out of the room and slammed the door to the chambers closed. Yugi shook in fear and curled up on himself and cried. Malik nudged Ryou and took Silvio from him. Ryou hurried over to Yugi and gently gathered him in his arms and tried to calm him.

"Yugi I would suggest you go and see Isis. I'll help you get there."

"Ryou it may be Pegasus's child but it's also mine."

"We understand that Yugi but if you want Atemu to calm down and change back you need to do as he says. And as soon as Pegasus is dead he'll change back. But if you are still pregnant it will piss him off. He could hurt you worse because he thinks he's got an unfaithful mate." Bakura said walking through the door.

"But I'm not."

"We know. Please go see Isis." Marik said.

"If I do this can you then take me to my parents. I'm staying there from now on."

"Do you think that is wise?" Ryou asked.

"I don't care. Please take me there."

"Alright. Let's get you to go see Isis. Ryou and Malik will get some clothes for your child. What's her name?" Marik asked.

"Her names Ororo."

"That's a nice name for a beautiful girl." Bakura said smiling at the child and Yugi.

"Thankyou Bakura."

Bakura smiled and held out his arms to him and Yugi let go of Ryou and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck as Bakura slipped his arms under Yugi's back and legs. Bakura stood up with Yugi safely in his arms and headed out of the room with Marik. Ryou and Malik followed out of the chambers with the two children and headed to the seamstress to get some clothes to fit Ororo.

Marik pushed the door open to the healing chambers to find Isis sitting at her desk filling out some papers. Bakura walked in behind him with Yugi and sat him on a bed as gently as possible. It didn't matter because with the amount of bruising Yugi had it would still have hurt either way.

"Yugi there you are? Where did you go? Where's your daughter?"

"Ryou and Malik have Ororo. I left to find Atemu. He promised he'd be here when I woke. I found him but he was so mad, he slapped me, cutting me cheek which Bakura healed and he called me a whore and a few other things."

"Oh Yugi. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke. I would have asked you to stay here."

"Isis we need you to abort the child in Yugi. Atemu's orders. If it isn't done or being done within two hours the consequences for Yugi won't be good. Atemu is very livid." Bakura said.

"I'm sorry that I had to tell him about the child inside you. If I didn't when I did he could have ordered my death. I am sorry I would have preferred you to be awake and tell him."

"I...It's alright Isis. Can you just get it over with; Bakura is taking Ororo and me to my parent's house. I can't stay here."

"Yugi are you sure that's a good idea?" Isis asked.

"I don't know but I'm scared to be away from him but I terrified to be with him."

Isis looked at Yugi sadly, as he started to cry. "It will be alright Yugi. After Pegasus is dead things will get better. Atemu will calm down. Wait here while I go get something for the abortion."

Yugi just nodded and curled up beside Bakura who had sat on the bed while he was crying and wrapped him in his arms. Marik looked over as the door as Ryou and Malik walked through with the babies.

"Hey the seamstress will have her clothes sent to your parents house Yugi when they are done. For now I've leant you a pair of Silvio's clothes till then."

Yugi just nodded and sob softly in Bakura's arms. Ororo hearing his parent crying started to cry as well. Malik looked down at the young baby and tried to calm her down. Yugi looked up at Ororo after a few minutes of Malik unsuccessfully calming her down and held out his arms. Malik just sighed softly and passed her over. Yugi gently held her in his arms, while he leaned against Bakura and was able to calm her down a couple of minutes.

"I suck." Malik muttered.

Yugi laughed softly. "No you don't Malik. She just wanted me. You'll be a great parent, as will Marik."

Malik smiled as did Marik. "Thanks Yugi."

"Just like I think Atemu will be." Yugi said sadly and everyone looked at each other worried.

Isis came back from where ever she'd been in the healing chambers and was carrying a cup. Placing the cup in Yugi's hand, when he'd moved Ororo around a little he looked at it cautiously and then back to Isis. It was a dark green and very thick.

"You expect me to drink that?"

"Yes. It will terminate the pregnancy you are in at the moment. It won't affect anything but the child and you can get pregnant again within 2 months of drinking that. I won't recommend it though. Wait at least three months."

"Isis I don't think I need to get pregnant again, at least for a few years."

Isis just laughed softly nodded. "Go on. Drink." Isis said and held Ororo seeing she would know his reaction to it and wanted her out of the way.

Yugi looked at it and blocked his nose and sculled it down. When it was going down he nearly gagged because the taste still came through. Yugi just swallowed the rest and felt like he wanted to vomit. Isis took the cup away and gave Ororo back to Yugi while he tried to control his stomach.

"That's awful Isis."

"I know. Well all done. If you are going to your parents please take it easy. I would like you to spend a few days in bed resting. Don't eat anything solid till you feel up to it. It will hurt a lot otherwise."

"Thankyou Isis."

"You're welcome Yugi. May I check Ororo before you leave?"

"Sure. I have a question for you. How do I feed her? I mean she's been with the nanny so she's been feeding her."

"Yugi." Bakura said softly. "The woman that was looking after your daughter while you were with Pegasus is here. She's the reason we found you."

"What?!"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 14 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 15

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"It's true. She came to the palace and gave up the place of where you were being held. Seth has her guarded in a room for Atemu decided what to do with her." Marik said.

"Bakura can we go by there before we leave. I would like to make her an offer."

"Alright."

"Thankyou."

"Yugi your daughter seems to be in good health. The nanny seemed to do a good job looking after her for you." Isis said handing Ororo back to Yugi.

"She was very kind. She'd come give me Ororo when it was safe to do so and then leave before coming back 10mins before the hour was up and would talk with me."

"Then you should keep her as her nanny."

"Bakura do you think we could go get her out?"

"I don't see why not. Atemu didn't order for anything to happen to her. Seth only said to put her in a room so you have more authority over him, so yes you can."

Yugi just smiled and wrapped an arm around Bakura's neck. Bakura slipped his arms around Yugi and stood up holding him in his arms. Yugi looked down at Ororo who was giggling and playing with the sheet wrapped around her. Bakura chuckled as they all left the chamber and walked down the hall.

"Very active?"

"You have no idea. I thought I would have been having a boy with how active she was when I was still pregnant with her."

Bakura and the group laughed and Yugi just smiled and hugged her a little closer. As they came up to the room, that Sarah was being held in, there were two guards standing outside the front door.

"Move aside." Marik said.

"I'm sorry my Lord but we aren't allowed to let anyone in the room apart from High Priest Seth or his majesty."

"He told you to move aside. As I understand Atemu, didn't order for her to be put anywhere and Seth was placing her somewhere until they got me back. Now move aside." Yugi said.

Both the guards bowed and stepped aside. Marik walked through and the door open for everyone to enter. Sarah looked up from the bed she was sitting on. She hadn't done much but just sit there to wait to hear if they found Yugi and got him out safely, but no one had come.

"Yugi! You're alright!" She said seeing Yugi in Bakura's arms before gasping seeing the two Lords there with him.

Sarah quickly dropped to her knees, bowing before them. Marik walked over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Sarah you don't need to bow to any of us." Yugi said.

"That's kind of you Yugi but I must. I'm not from this kingdom, I'm from an enemy kingdom."

"Sarah you left that kingdom when you told them where I was. For us you are now a part of this kingdom. You helped save me."

Sarah smiled and looked at them all. "What's going on? I mean I thought you're mate would be with you at the moment Yugi."

Yugi looked away for a minute before looking back at her. "Let's just say he's not in control of himself at the moment." Sarah took the hit and let it be. "Sarah I'm heading back to my parents house in the kingdom. I want you to come and help look after Ororo. She still needs to be fed and I can't do that for her."

Sarah gasped in surprise. "I...I would love to. But can I leave?"

"Did Atemu order for you to be in here?"

"No. The high priest did."

"Then you can come. I have a higher authority than Seth." Yugi told her causing Sarah to smile.

"Ryou, Malik you two stay together in one of our chambers. We'll be back soon." Marik said.

Both nodded and headed out of the room. Yugi held Ororo closer to his chest as Bakura walked to the window as Marik opened it. Bakura jumped out and flew up into the sky and waited for Marik. Marik motioned for Sarah to come forward and he lifted her up into his arms and jumped out the window and up to join Bakura. When Marik was there, they headed down to the kingdom and to Yugi's parents house.

Marik landed in front of Bakura on the path up to the house. He let Sarah down before walking up the path to the front door and knocking on the door. After about 30seconds the door opened to show a young girl of about 7-8years old.

"Hello." She said shyly seeing vampires.

"Hello, Kika. Are your parents home?" Marik asked.

"No they aren't."

"Hi sister." Yugi said making himself known having been hidden behind Marik while he was in Bakura's arms.

"Yugi?" She said confused.

"Yes." Yugi said smiling.

"Yugi!" She said and bound over to him and smiled.

"Kika can we come in?"

She nodded and led them in to the lounge room. Bakura walked over the couch and set Yugi down and sat on a single seat couch. Kika ran over to Yugi and was about to hug him when Ororo started crying. Yugi comforted her before looking to Sarah.

"She's hungry. She hasn't eaten in a few hours now."

Sarah smiled and walked over and took Ororo from him and sat down in a corner and started to breast feed him. Kika, after Ororo was out of Yugi's arms, jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Yugi let out a startled cry, that was laced with a bit of pain before laughing and hugged her back.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 15 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 16

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Brother what are you doing here?"

"You want me to leave? Alright." Yugi said.

"Not a chance." She said and sat in his lap and hugged him to stop him trying to leave.

Yugi just laughed and patted her shoulder. "I wasn't going to leave. Where's mum and dad?"

"Out getting food. They should be back soon."

"Why did they leave you home by yourself?"

"I wasn't feeling well this morning and mum needs dad's help to get the food. So I have to stay home all alone." She said pouting.

Yugi laughed softly and hugged her gently. "We'll you seem to feel better and you aren't alone now." She smiled and hugged him back. "Kika why don't you go play in your room for a little bit I'll come see you in a minute."

"Alright."

She jumped off him and ran out of the room and down the hall. Yugi sighed and sat back relaxing on the couch. He looked to Bakura and Marik and sighed softly.

"Yugi we should take you to a room to sleep." Bakura said.

"I'll be alright. Can you tell Ryou and Malik I'll see them some time whenever I decide to come back."

"We can bring them down here to see you." Marik said.

"I know but you'll be busy with Atemu and...and Pegasus that you may not have the time. I'll be find with my parents and sister. It'll be nice to be with them again."

"Alright. We'll give you a week with your family alone before if needing to bring Ryou and Malik down."

"Thankyou. I guess I'll see you both later."

Bakura and Marik laughed. "Probably sooner than you think. If we know Atemu's coming down we'll come as well to make sure he doesn't hurt you, we just have to pretend you told us to."

"Alright that's fine. I will pretend as well. Thanks. I'll show you out." Yugi said starting to get up and internally flinched at the pain.

"Don't Yugi you hurt. We know the way out." Bakura said. "Sarah."

"Yes my Lord."

"Help Yugi when he decides to go to a bed room. He should be laying in bed for a few days before moving around."

"Yes my Lord I will."

Bakura nodded and walked out after saying goodbye to Yugi with Marik following. Yugi sighed softly when he heard the door close before pushing himself to his feet. Yugi whimpered in pain and started towards the doorway and grabbed the frame. Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Sarah there.

"Yugi put your arm around my neck."

"I'll be fine Sarah."

"Do it, please. You are in pain, let me help."

"You have Ororo in your arms. I'll be fine."

"Hey Kika." Sarah called and Kika came running out and stopped in front of them. "Want to hold your niece?"

Kika nodded and Sarah put her carefully in her arms and positioned them properly to carry the baby. Kika smiled at the little girl who was sleeping. Sarah made Yugi place his arm around behind her neck and she slipped her arm around his back and held his waist to take some of the pressure off his lower body. Sarah led Yugi to the room he told her and helped lay Yugi down on the bed.

"Thankyou Sarah. The room next to this one should have a spare bed in it. I'm sure my parents will let you use it."

"I'll help look after your daughter, Kika and any other house work for you parents to pay them for letting me stay."

"I'm sure you won't have to do that Sarah. But thank you for the thought. Why don't you go lay down and rest. I'll be in here for a while and I'll have Kika with me."

Sarah nodded and walked out and just after Kika walked in carrying Ororo carefully. Yugi smiled and took Ororo from her, Kika then climbed up onto the bed and sat beside him, and he held Ororo close. Yugi looked over to the doorway to see Sarah bringing in a cot and some sheets.

"I found this in the room next door. I thought you'd like them."

"Thankyou so much. Do you mind putting her in there? I think I need to sleep."

"Of course not."

Sarah walked over and gently took Ororo from Yugi and laid her in the cot and left the room. Yugi laid down on the bed and looked to Kika who laid down and curled up to his side. Yugi smiled as she fell asleep before following after her.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!!!"

This is what Yugi and Kika woke to. Yugi looked around before looking down to Kika.

"Go get mum and dad here with Sarah please."

Kika nodded and hopped off the bed and ran from the room calling for her parents. Yugi heard and gasp and two sets of running footsteps before he saw his parents in the doorway of the room he was in. His mum ran over and sat on the side of the bed and hugged him.

"Hi mum."

"Yugi darling. Are you ok? When did you get back?"

"Mum I think these questions are best without Kika here."

"True."

"Sarah can you entertain Kika for us?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." She said and held out her hand for Kika to take. "So what shall we play?"

"Dolls!!!" Kika cried out happily.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 16 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter. I'm slowly getting more chapters for the other stories so I should update them soon.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 17

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu stalked out of his chambers. He was going to check with Isis to make sure his mate had the disgusting child aborted. Atemu walked down to the healing chambers, many servants either stayed on the other side of the hall or ran down another corridor to get out of his way. They had heard from each other that he'd slapped his mate and caused him to bleed. This surprised all of the servants and slaves in the castle cause he had always been gentle and caring with his mate.

Atemu slammed the doors open to the healing chambers causing the servant who was having her hand sown up jump and wince in pain. Isis glared over at Atemu and continued to sow up the wound.

"My King I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that when you enter this room. I do work in here and I don't need to worry about hurting my patients more from either jumping or them jumping." Isis said not looking at him and continued sowing up the injury.

"**Where is Yugi? Has he seen you?**"

"Yes he's seen me and has gone home."

"**WHAT!!!**" He roared.

Isis ignored it and knotted the end and cut the extra string. She started wrapping the hand.

"He has gone home because he's terrified of you. You hurt him and until you calm down he won't returned. I would leave him be till both of you have calmed down."

"**How dare he leave?! Was that **_**child**_** terminated.**" He hissed out the word child with disgust.

"Yes though he was reluctant. Now I believe we both need to be at the throne room for you have a sentencing to be done." She said as she finished. "Of you go. Don't get that in the water." Isis said to the girl.

"Thankyou Lady Isis." She bowed and turned to Atemu and bowed in fear. "My King." She then ran out quickly.

"Shall we go to the throne room?" Isis said hoping to do anything to keep Atemu away from Yugi and hopefully let him revert back to normal a bit.

Atemu turned and stalked out of the room. Isis sighed and shook her head before following.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Everyone was in the throne room now and waiting for the guards to bring in Pegasus. Atemu was on his throne and continuously hissing in anger and every so often he would look at the seat next to him. There in behind all the anger was a little bit of upset that registered for a second before it disappeared.

The throne room doors opened and dragged in by four guards was Pegasus. His wings were shredded so he couldn't fly, his feet were chained together but just enough so he could walked and his hands were chained to his chest so he couldn't do anything but he still tried to get away.

Atemu hissed in anger and restrained himself as Pegasus was forced to his knees before the throne. Seth walked forward having stood beside Atemu.

"Pegasus. You are brought before us for one count of kidnapping of the King's mate, an unknown count of raping the King's mate, an unknown count of torture of the King's mate and two counts of attacking the King. How do you plead?"

"Innocent." Pegasus smirked causing Atemu to hiss in anger.

"You are less than innocent. You are so deep in guilt. Myself, Lord Bakura and Lord Marik witnessed you raping Yugi."

"Is this true Lord Bakura, Lord Marik?" Seth asked.

"Yes High Priest." Bakura said, they had just come back in time for the trial.

"You wouldn't believe how tight he still is after all that time he was with me." Atemu hissed angrily. "His screams were the best and so was his obedience when I played with him. Although I threatened to hurt his daughter but still." Atemu was panting harshly in anger. "He'd spend all day squirming and erect in front of my council. Now that was funny." Pegasus laughed.

One look from Atemu and the guard kicked him to the ground. Pegasus hissed and struggled. The council talked amongst themselves quietly as Pegasus struggled and threw curses at everyone, mainly Atemu. Atemu was on the edge of his seat wanting to sink his fangs into Pegasus's throat.

"My King what do you want to do about his death. We believe that you won't let him live."

**"Like hell I'll let him live. His death will be 2hours from sunset today. I'll kill him myself. Have the kingdom meet."**

"Humans as well?"

**"Yes everyone. Children are to stay at home, if needed a parent is to stay with them if they are too young. Send the message."**

"Yes my King." A guard, that stayed in the room for security reasons or to send out messages, said before leaving to do his task.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE KING!!! I SHOULD BE KING! YOUR MATE SHOULD BE MINE. I WILL HAVE IT ALL!" Pegasus roared in anger as he was starting to be dragged back for safety reasons.

Atemu roared in anger and flung himself forward and his hand closed around Pegasus's throat and he was slammed back onto the floor. Atemu's fangs were inches from his face and displayed. Pegasus paled and thought he was going to die right then and there. Atemu slammed his head hard into the floor, knocking him out. Atemu growled and stood up.

"**Get him back to the dungeon. He escapes, you all die.**"

"Yes my King."

They dragged him out and Atemu walked over to the window and threw it open and jumped out. Bakura and Marik looked at each other and flew out after him. Atemu flew out over the kingdom and flew out to Yugi's parent's house. He saw Kika out the back playing in the sandpit with some young woman. He landed on the front porch and heard someone behind him. He saw Bakura and Marik there.

"What are you doing?"

"What Yugi asked us to do." Marik said.

"Which is?"

"If you come here than to follow. Just for his own comfort."

Atemu hissed and knocked on the door. A minute later the door was opened and Yugi's father was standing there.

"My King. What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I'm here for Yugi." Atemu said.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 17 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. I'll get those other story chapters done soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 18

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Previously: _"Dolls!!!" Kika cried out happily. _

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi and his parents laughed while Sarah just smiled. Sarah left with Kika, closing the door behind them and head into her room. Yugi smile faded as he looked at his parents who looked at him and his mother sat on the side of the bed.

"Who is she?" Jacob asked.

"She's the woman that looked after Ororo when I was with Pegasus. She helped me in so many ways. She's the reason Atemu found me. I still need Ororo fed, is it alright if she stays?"

"I don't see why not." Argenta said.

"Thankyou."

"Are you ok? When did you get back?"

"I'll live. Isis says I have to stay in bed for a few days and not eat any solids. I got back yesterday night. You heard of me being kidnapped?"

"Yes Atemu came and told us."

Yugi slowly went through his story of what happened to him keeping it rather censored in some parts of what he was forced to do. His mother was in tears after hearing it. His father was just emotionless but he knew he was probably shocked about it. All three jumped at hearing a loud roar that they all knew was from the palace.

"They are probably sentencing Pegasus. He'll piss Atemu off so much so easily with what happened." Yugi said.

"Yugi sweetie why don't you get some rest. I'll make you soup for tonight." Argenta said.

"Thankyou mum."

"Rest Yugi. You'll feel better." Jacob said and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

Both his parents left the room and Yugi sighed softly and turned his back to the door and curled up on the bed and pulled the covers closer and tried to drift off to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"I'm here for Yugi." Atemu said.

"My King he's resting."

"He can rest back at the castle. Move aside."

Jacob moved to let him through and Bakura and Marik cursed silently and followed him in. Jacob closed the door and hurried to the room Atemu was in seeing he knew where Yugi would be. Atemu stood beside the bed with Yugi's back to him.

"Yugi."

Yugi turned over. He'd fallen asleep just 5min ago and now was very drossy. Yugi blinked a few times and looked at Atemu and his eyes widened.

"Atemu." He breathed out.

"Get up. You're coming back with me now."

"No. Not while you're like this. You can't control me Atemu. I may be your mate but you can't tell me what to do."

Atemu hissed and grabbed Yugi's wrist and yanked him from the bed causing Yugi to cry out and quickly put himself to his feet as Atemu dragged him to the bedroom door. Yugi was able to pull his arm free and when Atemu spun around Yugi slapped him across the face before he fell to the floor and screamed in pain.

"Yugi!" Bakura, Marik and his parents cried out.

Bakura and Marik ran around Atemu and knelt down beside him before Marik picked him up and put him back in the bed. Yugi sobbed in pain and he was still looking at Atemu who hadn't said anything since he slapped him.

What Yugi didn't know was that Atemu was re-living everything that had happened since he got Yugi back to the castle and he saw how he treated him. Atemu snapped out of it and looked at Yugi once before he fled the house and headed back to the castle. Yugi lay there with Bakura and Marik beside him and his parents at the door.

"Can you send me a letter every couple of days and let me know how he's going?" Yugi asked.

"Sure Yugi. You just rest up and get better alright."

"I will."

"Oh and so you all know. There is an execution today. You all need to be there. Have Sarah stay here look after the two children. I think you should stay as well Yugi." Marik said.

"No, I need to see him die myself. I need that at least."

"Alright. You want us to come back and take you?"

"No I'll be alright. I have my parents if I need help they'll help me."

Both vampires nodded before saying their goodbyes and left. Yugi curled up on the bed and started crying. His mother walked over, sat on the bed, and wrapped her arms around him. Yugi just continued to cry till he fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke a few hours later to find his parents were waking him. Yugi frowned and looked at them confused.

"What's going on?"

"It's time to go watch the execution of your kidnapper. That's if you still want to."

"Yes."

Yugi slowly sat up, pushed himself to his feet, and bit back a whimper before walking unsteadily out of the room. His parents followed him and were keeping quite close in case something happened and they needed to help him. Yugi walked outside and towards where he knew Atemu would kill Pegasus. After a few minutes, it hurt for Yugi to walk and he was forcing himself forward. He needed to watch Pegasus die so he could move on.

After a few minutes they were there and Atemu was on the stage with Pegasus chained up. Yugi forced his way through the crowd and to the stair. Walking up he saw Atemu turn towards him but Yugi ignored him and walked towards Pegasus. This reaction cause Atemu to become worried and heart broken while Pegasus just smirked.

"I told you _my King_ he would prefer me in the end." Pegasus said and was smirking widely. "Come on Yugi-boy untie me so we can leave and live happily with our son."

Yugi was standing in front of him by now and just slapped him as hard as he could across the face. The whole crowd was silent, Atemu was staring in shock and hope was slowly making its way into his heart and Pegasus grew pissed and lunged towards him.

Yugi gasped as Pegasus jumped at him, fangs out and wanting to sink into his neck. Atemu jumped forward, hissing in anger and knocked him to the floor.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 18 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter.

Please forgive me but I'm so far behind on my uni work that I haven't written any of my stories for a while. So I'm only posting what I had written earlier, so "The Snake King's Temple" and "Werewolves" will be update when uni has finished next friday and I've written the next chapters. Please be patient. In the meantime I've got a chapter for "Anaconda" I can update and a few for "Blood Mate" but you only get one from that. Got to make them last.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 19

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu hissed in anger right in Pegasus face and gripped his throat tightly before slamming his head into the floor, but not too hard to knock him out. Atemu stood up and turned to Yugi who was shaking but walked forward again and Bakura and Marik were now there and held Pegasus to the floor. Yugi knelt down and Pegasus struggled to get to him. Yugi leaned down a little.

"You have failed Pegasus and you will lose. Your child you created through me is dead. I hope Atemu kills you painfully. I will never be hurt by you again."

With this said Yugi stood up and walked away. Atemu gently grabbed Yugi's arm and Yugi jumped and looked at him a little fearfully. Atemu bit his lip a little, leaned down, kissed his forehead, and then let him go. Yugi walked to the side of the stage that they were on. Atemu turned to Pegasus and hissed in anger and lunged at him and sank his fangs into his neck causing Pegasus to screech in pain before Atemu ripped them out causing another screech of pain. Atemu then grabbed Pegasus crouch and ripped it off causing a loud screech of pain. Atemu smirked and went around and grabbed Pegasus's wings and ripped them from his back. Pegasus was now on his knees and unable to hold himself up.

Yugi found it sickening but watched because he needed to see him die. Atemu stood behind Pegasus and held an arm up before thrusting his arm through Pegasus's chest. Pegasus let out another scream. Atemu pulled his arm back before proceeding to rip his head from his body. Bakura and Marik walked forward with sticks that were on fire and lit the body to make sure no one could bring him back.

Atemu panted softly in anger and looked to Yugi who was pale and in pain. Atemu looked away and started to walk to the other side of the stage and down the other side towards the castle. Yugi sighed softly and walked off and towards his parents who were waiting for him. Everyone was already heading back to whatever they were doing earlier.

Yugi, with the help of his parents went home while Atemu flew back off to the castle. His transformation already disappearing since he killed Pegasus and it was disappearing very quickly. Quicker than last time.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Two days after the execution of Pegasus Atemu was curled up in bed depressed. He'd calmed down and was back to normal. As he calmed down and his transformation disappearing he saw what he had done and said to Yugi and felt disgusted with himself. He'd locked everyone out and wasn't going to talk to anyone.

Bakura and Marik had tried to enter but he kept them at bay. He really didn't want to see anyone and he'd kept his side of the link up very strong just in case Yugi wanted to talk to him if Bakura and Marik said something to them. He knew they were probably going to get worried about him soon so they would probably say something.

Atemu sighed and got off his bed and walked to the balcony and looked out over the kingdom. He wanted to see Yugi but he knew he wasn't welcome or wanted. Atemu sighed and slumped against the wall as he watched the sun set for another night before going back into his room and into bed.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi was still in bed three days after Pegasus's execution. Right now, he was asleep but having another nightmare. He'd been having nightmares for the last three days and they were all related back to his kidnapping and they also involved the loss of Atemu and also his daughter.

Argenta walked into the room hearing Yugi crying and screaming in fear. She walked over and woke him before embracing him as he cried. She'd been doing this for the last couple of days. She feared that both Yugi and Atemu had their links up so tight that neither knew of each others pain. She sent a letter the day before for Bakura and Marik to come and talk to Yugi today. She hoped they'd be able to talk enough sense into Yugi so he'd take his block on the link down so that Atemu might help him. He needed it.

It was now lunchtime and Yugi was still lying in bed to rest and heal. He was bored but Kika had been keeping him company and he had been spending time with her and his daughter. Yugi heard a knock at the door and a few minutes later voice but he couldn't hear what they were saying. A few minutes later he heard two pairs of feet coming his way. Yugi looked to the door to see Bakura and Marik walking through.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Bakura asked.

"I'm alright. Feel a lot better than a few days ago. Why are you here?"

"We came to see how you were and because your mother asked us here."

"Why?"

"Because you've been having nightmares that are terrifying. Apparently, you won't open the link between you and Atemu." Yugi remained silent.

"You know you both could help each other out. Atemu is not talking to anyone and has locked himself away." Bakura said.

"You both need to help the other and the way to do that is to open the link. Please Yugi." Marik said.

"I'm just scared."

"We know and I'm sure Atemu is as well."

Yugi bit his lip and let his side of the link down. He didn't feel Atemu notice it or not but left it down. Yugi nodded his head to tell them he did. Bakura and Marik smiled.

"That's the first step." Bakura said.

"What's the second?"

"Talking to each other even if it's not face to face." Marik said.

"Yugi you know if you leave it down Atemu can help you with your nightmares." Bakura said to him.

"I know I'm just scared he's still angry at me."

"He's not Yugi. I'm more than positive that he's ashamed and angry at himself for what happened when he was transformed." Marik said.

"Should I, once we talk again, show him what happened to me. I'm sure he's already seen bits of it."

"It would help you get over what happened to you and it would help you move on."

"I think he'd know you've put trust back to him again."

Yugi nodded sadly and hugged himself. Bakura and Marik sat down on either side of him and hugged him gently.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi was once again asleep, his parents were out this time, and Sarah was taking Kika for a walk and also took Ororo with her, so he was all alone in the house. He was having nightmares again and this time they were worse than normal. Yugi was crying and screaming in fear and calling out for any sort of help but nothing would come.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 19 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter.

I know it's been nearly two weeks and I'll start writing again in a few days. So i'll be updating the stories that have completed chapters today and will update the others when I've written the next chapters.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 20

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu sighed softly as he lay in bed trying to keep everyone away. Everyone was leaving him be for the fear of being killed except two vampires, Bakura and Marik. Both weren't scared in going and seeing him with the fear of being killed. They knew he'd never do it.

At the moment Atemu was being left alone by those two as well. Atemu had had his midday meal and was now resting in bed and too ashamed to be seen by anyone. He was spending all day blaming himself for everything he'd done and driving Yugi away.

Atemu jumped when he felt a large amount of fear coming across to him. It still got through even though he had put his link up well. He also got something as well.

/SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! ATEMU HELP ME! ARGH!!!/

Atemu froze in fear and saw flashes of things that happened to Yugi when he was Pegasus and realised what was happening.

\Yugi wake up!\

/NO!!! PLEASE STOP!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!/

Atemu climbed out of bed and ran to the balcony and flew out towards the kingdom. Atemu could still hear Yugi screaming and crying. Atemu landed outside Yugi's parents house and forced his way in, he could have the door replaced easily. Atemu hurried down the hall and into the room where he could hear Yugi was.

He entered the room to see Yugi tangled in the sheets and was still in his nightmare. He was crying and struggling in the sheets that surrounded him. Atemu hurried over and started to shake him. Yugi sat up instantly screaming in fright before panting harshly.

"You ok?" Atemu asked and saw Yugi freeze.

Yugi turned his head to see Atemu there. "Atemu." Yugi breathed out, still panting.

"You alright? You left the link open and everything came over. I tried to wake you through the link but you wouldn't wake. I had to come."

Yugi bit his lip, jumped at him, wrapped his arms around his neck, and cried. Atemu was a little alarmed when Yugi jumped at him but looked sadly at Yugi as he cried. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him gently. Atemu laid back and held Yugi to his chest.

After about an hour, Yugi calmed down to sniffles and he wiped his eyes. Atemu looked down at him and hugged him closer. It felt so good to have him back in his arms where he belonged.

"You alright now?" Atemu asked and Yugi nodded. "I'll leave now."

Atemu tried to get up but Yugi just held him tighter and started sniffing again. Atemu settled back on the bed and gasped when he started seeing what happened to Yugi while he was with Pegasus. When Yugi was showing Atemu what happened to he would relive it and it caused him to cry again.

After another hour it finished and Atemu started crying for what happened to Yugi and held him closer. Yugi whimpered and hugged himself closer wanting as much comfort from his mate as he could. Yugi leaned up and laid his lips over Atemu. He wanted to feel love and he wanted to get rid of Pegasus as much as he could from his body as he could at the moment.

Atemu gasped feeling Yugi's lips over his and gently ran his tongue over his lips. When Yugi opened his mouth willingly, Atemu slipped his tongue in and mapped out his mouth again before pulling back and looked at Yugi.

\Yugi are you alright?\

/I am now./

Yugi just laid his head under Atemu's chin, resting it on his chest and snuggled in close. Atemu just wrapped his arms around him and held him gently and pulled the covers over them both. They both then fell off to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After a few hours Atemu woke to still have Yugi in his arms. He gently moved him onto the bed and slipped out. Yugi made a whining noise before settling down. Atemu walked out and into the kitchen to see Sarah and Argenta there.

"My King!" Argenta said surprised and quickly bowed along with Sarah.

"Stand up. I've said many time to you Argenta that you don't need to bow. You are family. And you know you can use my name."

"I know, it's just after what happened between you and Yugi I just thought it would be safer to show respect."

"What happened between me and Yugi won't affect you or your family."

"Ok. Oh would you like to see your daughter? Kika's playing with her."

"I would thankyou."

Argenta showed Atemu to the living room where Kika was sitting on the couch with Ororo in her lap and was reading her a book. Atemu smiled and them both before kneeling down in front of Kika.

"May I?"

Kika nodded and Atemu gently took Ororo into his arms and stood up and left the room. Atemu walked back into the room Yugi was sleeping in to find him awake and getting out of bed.

"Get back in bed."

Yugi jumped and looked around to see Atemu in the room with Ororo. Yugi smiled but shook his head and got out and went to the bathroom. Atemu sat back on the bed, held his daughter close, and looked down at her. She was looking at him strangely causing him to smile and kiss her forehead. He gently tapped her on the nose causing her to giggle and he smiled.

"She likes you." Yugi said standing in the door way of the bathroom and bedroom.

"I'm sure she loves you though." Yugi just smiled. "Get back in bed."

Yugi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ground for a second. He had his back to Atemu's legs but he could easily turn his head to look at Atemu easily.

"Atemu, I love you please believe me. But I can't return to the castle with you just yet."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 20 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry about the long wait. I've been working so much that I just don't feel like writing anything when I get home because I'm so tired. I'm also moving house so my family has been working my ass in between work. So move part of house in the morning and then get cleaned up and got to work where you are already half dead.

Yeah but I'll try to write and update some more.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 21

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu said nothing and just looked at the ground. Yugi looked over not hearing a reply and nearly panicked. Yugi climbed on and moved in front of Atemu and knelt in front of him.

"Please don't hate me. Atemu please." Yugi begged.

Atemu looked up and wrapped and arm around him and held him close. "Shh calm down. It's alright. Can I know why?"

"Its just I what you said earlier when I was pregnant again. I know you didn't mean it it's just hurts. You need to make up for it a little."

"So I need to win you over again?"

Yugi nodded a little and Atemu just chuckled and hugged him gently. Yugi smiled slightly and leaned against him. Atemu kissed his forehead, got up and placed Ororo, who was slowly falling asleep, into her cot. Atemu gently covered her up and kissed her forehead before turning around to Yugi.

Yugi smiled as he watched Atemu with Ororo. Even though he still feared Atemu a little bit he had to admit that he was making a great father already. Yugi looked over to the door when there was a knock to see Sarah there with two bowls of food in her hands.

"Hi Yugi, your mother's made dinner."

"Thankyou Sarah."

Yugi took both bowls from her. "Your mother thought King Atemu would like some."

"Thankyou."

Sarah left, not before bowing to Atemu and left. Atemu had watched her closely since she'd been in the room and sat on the side of the bed and took the bowl from Yugi.

"So that explains why she had disappeared."

"Didn't Bakura and Marik tell you? I took Sarah because I needed someone to feed Ororo, I most certainly can't. She had looked after her so well and she's been a good friend when I was with Pegasus."

"I know that now." Atemu then sighed. "Yugi I'm so sorry for everything."

Yugi put his bowl down and took Atemu's from him. Kneeling on the bed Yugi took Atemu's face into his hands and forced him to look at him.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know this could have happened. No one could. Please stop blaming yourself. I know you have been constantly lately. "

"How?"

"Atemu you don't think I would be here and not ask for any knowledge of my mate. Bakura and Marik have sent me letters about how you were. You need to go back to the meetings. The kingdom will start to fall if you do not. You know I'm fine but you need to start ruling again."

"But..."

"No buts! I'm fine and I'll come back in my own time. You can still visit. I'm just say you need to get back to ruling. Please for me?"

"Alright."

Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Thankyou."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It had been a couple of months and Yugi had just moved back into the castle. Atemu had been ecstatic. Ororo was enjoying all the attention Atemu had been giving her since he and Yugi made up while Yugi stayed at his parents place. Right now it was morning and Atemu was letting Yugi sleep in. Moving back in had taken a toll on him and Atemu wanted to let him rest. Since Atemu had work he had to do that morning he couldn't stay till Yugi woke so he got dressed and left a note for him.

Yugi woke not too long after Atemu had left and he felt so weak. He was weak enough that he couldn't use the link to contact him. Yugi didn't know what was wrong and he could hear Ororo crying in her room. Yugi tried to lift himself up to go get her but he couldn't move a muscle. Yugi tried to call out for help but it didn't work, he couldn't speak.

Yugi felt tears leave his eyes, listening to his daughter as he crying became worse and also because of his fear that something was wrong with him. Yugi continued trying to move but all he could get was a finger or toe to twitch.

After about half an hour Yugi heard someone knock on the door and he tried to answer but it didn't work. They knocked again and Ororo cried louder before the person opened the door and looked in. Yugi noticed it was Sarah and she frowned before running into the room where Ororo was and picked her up. Yugi heard Ororo's crying become softer but she still cried. Sarah came back out carrying a softly crying Ororo and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Yugi your daughter wanted you. Why didn't you go to her?"

Yugi tried to talk or move but neither worked. Yugi just hoped she could see he was trying. Sarah frowned and walked over to the bedside and looked at him. Yugi fingers twitched slightly and she became slightly panicked.

"Yugi what's going on? Why won't you get up?" Yugi's eyes darted down to his hands and showed fingers moved a little but that was it. "I'm going to get the King."

She then left with Ororo in her arms. Yugi felt tears fall down his face. He felt bad for his daughter and he was terrified as to why he couldn't move.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Sarah approached the throne room where she knew the King was in having a meeting. There were two guards outside that stopped her.

"Please let me in. I need to see the King."

"The King is in a meeting and wishes not to be disturbed."

"I need to see him. It's about his mate."

One guard walked in while the other kept her out.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu looked up seeing the guard enter and glared at him.

"What is it?"

"Sarah wants to speak with you."

"I'm busy. Tell her to come back later."

"My King she comes about your mate."

Atemu looked up at the guard in an instant. "Send her in."

The guard bowed and left. A second later Sarah entered with Ororo crying softly in her arms still. Sarah bowed her head softly to him, since he had told her not to bow to him if she had Ororo in her arms. Atemu walked down the steps and took his daughter and was able to calm her down.

"What is going on? What is wrong with Yugi?"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 21 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 22

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"I don't know. He can't move."

Atemu's eyes widened and he quickly left the room. Marik's own eyes widened and his eyes scattered to Malik who was gapping. Both then shot off after Atemu with Bakura and Ryou on their tails. Sarah quickly followed them since she may need to take Ororo away for a while.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu entered his chambers to see Yugi in tears and motionless on the bed. Atemu rushed over after Malik took Ororo from him. Atemu sat beside him and held his hand gently and he could feel Yugi's hand twitch when he tried to get it to move. Atemu looked at him sadly.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"He won't speak Atemu." Marik said.

"What? Why?"

"I think he's got the same as I did a few years ago. If he does, he won't be able to talk, move or eat." Malik replied.

"Yugi." Atemu whispered sadly and brushed his cheek gently with his free hand. "Stay calm alright. I'll send for Isis."

Atemu could feel Yugi's hand continuously twitching as he tried to close his hand around Atemu's. Atemu leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. When he pulled back he saw tears gathering in Yugi's eyes.

"Shh, shh, you'll be fine. It's alright, we'll find out what's going on." He said trying to calm him.

Atemu noticed the look Yugi was giving him and he slid in further, leaned against the headboard, pulled Yugi into his lap, and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi's arms sat on his lap seeing he couldn't move them. Yugi's head rested under Atemu's chin and he felt Yugi shake very lightly that happened when he whimpered. Atemu gave him a gently squeezed before looking to Bakura.

"Please go get Isis and tell her what's wrong. I want answers."

Bakura left quickly and Ryou looked at Malik who was still holding Ororo who was crying. Ryou sighed softly and nodded to Malik to give her Atemu and Yugi. Malik walked over and sat on the bed beside Atemu and Yugi.

"Yugi do you want Ororo with you? You seem to be the only one to calm her down apart from Atemu."

The look in Yugi's eyes Malik could tell he was saying yes. Malik smiled slightly and moved in a bit closer and positioned her so she was laying against Atemu and Yugi and wouldn't fall off them. Ororo calmed down quickly, snuggled up close to Yugi, and fell asleep again. Yugi smiled inside and his lips twitched slightly towards a smile. Atemu smiled down at them both and placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

After a few more minutes Isis came in quickly and shooed everyone out. She took Ororo and gave her to Sarah before shooing her out. Atemu was the only one left in the room with Isis and Yugi.

"Hi Yugi, Atemu. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find out what's wrong with Yugi. He can't move."

"Ok." Isis took Yugi's wrist in her own. "Yugi can you move your fingers for me?"

Yugi tried but they didn't move so he tried to put them into a fist and they twitched. Isis frowned and pulled out a needle from her garments and took it out of the protective wrapper. Yugi body started shaking and Atemu looked down at him and hugged him gently.

"Shh, it's alright."

"Yugi can Atemu bite you?" Isis asked.

Atemu's head shot up to look at her. Isis watched as Yugi calmed and he nodded with his eyes.

"Go on Atemu. It will distract him. Besides you both enjoy it, just don't take too much."

Atemu looked down at Yugi and gently kissed his neck as he moved the hair away. He sunk his fangs in gently and started sucking gently. He could just hear Yugi moan in pleasure. Isis smiled seeing Yugi's eyes closed and was relaxed. She gently slid the needle into his arm and took a little blood before pulling it out.

"Atemu done. You don't want to weaken him anymore."

Atemu growled softly and pulled back, licking the bite marks and looked at Yugi who just rested against him happily. His eyes were half lidded and he was very relaxed. Atemu chuckled and kissed his cheek before looking to Isis.

"How long till you can tell me what's wrong?"

"Atemu I may never find out what's wrong with this sort of thing. I don't even know what to look for. The best thing you can do is let him rest. Keep everyone out, apart from Ororo and Sarah. You'll have to feed him soup till he can move again."

Atemu nodded sadly and looked down at Yugi who looked sleepy and upset. Isis left the room and closed the door, keeping everyone out. Atemu gently slid Yugi on to the bed and stood up. He heard a soft whining sound and looked at Yugi who was worried.

"Shh, I'm getting you something to eat. I'm not leaving the room."

Yugi seemed to relax at those words and closed his eyes. Atemu sighed and walked to the door ordering for some food to be brought up and for it to be soup. He walked back in and sat on the bed, curling up next to Yugi who sighed softly. Atemu chuckled and gently kissed his cheek and relaxed there.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After dinner which Atemu had happily fed Yugi, much to his annoyance since Atemu was finding it fun, they were curled up on the bed. Atemu was close to falling asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"What?!" Atemu growled.

The door opened and the person stuck their head in. "It's just me Atemu."

"Isis? I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I've analysed Yugi's blood and I'm sorry to say I don't know what it is or how to help him. The best thing to do is keep him well fed and his energy should return on its own. In the meantime I'm sure Atemu you'll enjoy this."

"What?! How can I? My mate is unable to move or talk? How can I enjoy this?" Atemu exclaimed.

"All I'm saying is, knowing you, you won't be going to meetings, so you'll be staying here with Yugi and cuddling him. I'm saying that because you will enjoy that, being able to hold him again, especially after so long."

Realisation dawned on him and smirk worked it's way across his face. "Yes that's true Isis. You may go."

Yugi looked up with his eyes and visibly gulped. He saw the smirk on his face and knew what that meant. Atemu would not leave him for one, two he would make sure he was constantly full and three make out with him a lot, especially since he couldn't stop him. Atemu frowned seeing the gulp before he chuckled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"If you don't want me to than I won't."

Yugi blinked before a shine came into his eyes. He made a small movement with his lips and Atemu looked at him carefully and leaned down slowly. If Yugi gave any indication, he did not want it he'd stop. Atemu slowly pressed his lips to Yugi's, he felt Yugi's mouth open slowly, and a little bit. Atemu slipped his tongue in and gently rubbed it against Yugi's and explored his mouth. He heard Yugi moan softly and after a minute there was a groan and he pulled back letting Yugi breath. He looked at his face to see Yugi had a slight blush there and was panting. Chuckling Atemu leaned down, kissed his cheek gently before settling down, and relaxed on the bed.

Atemu turned the light off that was beside the bed and wrapped his wings around Yugi's small form, pulling the covers over them. Atemu looked down at Yugi to see a content look on his face as he fell asleep. Smiling Atemu kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding him tightly.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 22 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the late update, I've been trying to update and I will start writing again now that work have cut my hours down to 7.5hours per week.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 23

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi groaned in annoyance as soft kisses were planted on his face as he woke up. Opening his eyes they fell on Atemu, who was leaning up on his elbow looking down at him. Atemu smiled and ran his finger over his cheek gently.

"Hey you feeling ok?"

Yugi looked down with his eyes and tried to move his fingers but got the same result as the day before, very slight twitching. Yugi closed his eyes tightly before he felt kisses all over his face before opening them. Atemu leaned over him with worry and sadness in his eyes. Yugi felt a tear run down his face and Atemu kiss it away.

"It'll be alright. Malik had the same and he's alright. I'll stay here the whole time. Then again as soon as you can move around again you'll want me gone." He chuckled.

Yugi's eyes shone like they did when he laughed, smiled, amused and happy. Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated.

/D...Don't ever...want...gone... Love......you./

This is what Atemu got from Yugi but it was very faint and soft. Atemu's eyes snapped to Yugi's face and cupped his face, rubbing his thumb over Yugi's cheek. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and showed exhaustion.

"Sweetie I know you love me and want to move and talk again. But I have to ask you to not try that again. You'll just keep yourself exhausted and won't heal. I love you but I want you healthy again ok?"

He knew Yugi understood because he did not try talking again. Atemu wrapped his arms around him and held him to his chest. Atemu held him tightly and rubbed his back gently before leaning down and kissing him gently. Yugi so wanted to kiss back but he could not and just let Atemu kiss him. Atemu pulled back and laid Yugi back on the bed before getting out of bed and wrapping a bathrobe around him, Atemu had only boxers on throughout the night. Atemu walked to the door and ordered breakfast to be brought up for them and to have Seth come when he had finished eating his breakfast.

Yugi watched as Atemu walked into the bathroom and disappeared from sight. Yugi sighed softly and closed his eyes waiting for Atemu to come back. Yugi felt the bed move a few minutes later and opened his eyes to find Atemu sitting there looking at him.

"Come on shower time."

Atemu leaned down and picked him up before walking into the bathroom. He stripped off his robe before climbing in and sitting Yugi between his legs and laying him back against him.

"Relax I won't let you drown."

Yugi relaxed against him slowly as Atemu started to wash him down before doing the same with himself. After 20mins, both were out of the bath and lying in bed. Yugi was dressed in nothing while Atemu had boxers on for when he had to let the servants in and to talk to Seth; Yugi was covered up by the sheet so he did not need anything on. Yugi wanted to move around but could do nothing but lay there exhausted.

As soon as the servants came in Atemu fed Yugi before eating himself. After Yugi slowly fell back to sleep and Atemu stayed awake with Yugi resting against him. When Seth arrived an hour later Atemu moved Yugi off him and walked onto the balcony to talk before returning to bed and sleeping with Yugi, his wings were wrapped around the both of them.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 1 Week Later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It had been a week and Yugi was getting stronger. He could use the link between him and Atemu again when they wanted to talk. Yugi was laying in bed one morning, while Atemu was still asleep. He was feeling stronger than the night before. Yugi slowly lifted his hand from where it sat on the bed. Yugi smiled and laid it across his chest and was able to carefully roll over and curl up more into his lover's arms. Yugi sighed happily when he felt them tighten around him and looked up to see Atemu was still just asleep in bed and not waking up.

/Atemu time to wake up./ Yugi said softly through the link and watched as Atemu's face scrunched up slightly. /Come on wake up./

Yugi reached out and placed his hand on the side of Atemu's face and gently stroked his cheek. Yugi smiled brightly when Atemu's eyes started to open and realisation hit him, feeling Yugi's hand on his face. Atemu sat up quickly and looked at him in surprise.

"D...Did you just?" Yugi just giggled through the link. "You did. This is wonderful."

Atemu laid back down and Yugi reached out and touched his cheek and gently rubbed the skin there. Yugi smiled as Atemu closed his eyes and sighed in relief before opening them and leaning over and kissing him. Yugi groaned in response, reached up, and treading his hands through Atemu's hair. Yugi pulled Atemu's face closer before Atemu pulled away and lay on his back, hugging Yugi to his chest tightly. Yugi giggled softly, resting his hand on Atemu's chest and gently traced patterns there.

"You don't know how happy I am that you can move around again?"

/I think I can take a good guess at it. You know you should start going to meetings again. I can move around now so I can do things again./

"I knew it!"

/What?/

"I knew you would want me gone again when you could move around." Atemu smirked.

Yugi just giggled. /It's not like that Atemu. I don't ever want you gone, cause who is going to help me recover again after what happened with Pegasus. Besides I don't think I would live if you left me./

Atemu smiled gently and kissed him. \I love you so much.\

Yugi smiled against his lips. /I love you too./

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 23 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. There was some fluff for you. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 24

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

A few days after Yugi was able to move around more he kicked Atemu off to his meeting again. Atemu wasn't too happy about leaving him alone again so he had Ryou and Malik join him after they finished breakfast. Right now Yugi was waiting for them to arrive. He had Ororo to keep him company again. She was happily giggling with him as he had her laid on the bed and tickling her sides lightly.

Yugi jumped when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Ryou and Malik. Can we come in?"

"Of course."

The door opened and Ryou and Malik walked in, Ryou carrying Silvio. Yugi smiled as they hurried over and sat on the bed carefully since Ororo was still there laying on her back giggling. Malik gave Yugi a quick hug while Ryou just smiled.

"How are you?"

"Better, still don't have a much energy as I should but much better."

"That's good. I still remember when I had the same thing. It wasn't fun. Marik wasn't happy when he thought I was ignoring him. He did slap me across the face but as soon as I was shaking, tears falling from my eyes and I didn't turn my head he was a bit worried. Since whenever he hit me I would fight back it was a dead giveaway something was up. You both know we still fight physically right?"

"What!?!?" Yugi and Ryou exclaimed.

"Not to bruise, we wrestle for fun. He always wins. But all well."

"You are weird Malik." Ryou said.

"Yep and Marik likes it that way. But the fighting stopped when we found out I was pregnant."

Yugi just laughed while Ryou shook his head as they held their children. Yugi looked at Malik's stomach and smiled.

"So when are you expecting?" Yugi smirked and Ryou burst out laughing at how bluntly he put it.

"Hahaha Ryou. In a couple of months. I feel so big; do you think it's possible for it to be more than one?"

"You don't know! Haven't you seen Isis to make sure your child or children are fine?" Yugi asked shocked and horrified.

"Yeah but we asked her to keep it all a secret. All she has said at the checkups is that we're healthy. We do not want to know if it's more than one or if it's a boy or girl. This way it's more of a surprise."

"You scared me there for a second Malik."

"Yugi we just want it to be a surprise. We can live with just knowing if he or she or they are healthy for now. Though Marik is taking my size to a great advantage. He loves it that I'm so big."

"So did Yami."

"Bakura was the same."

"Why is it our mates are so weird because we are fat?" Malik asked

"I don't know maybe it's just a vampire thing." Ryou replied.

"It could just be a guy thing when seeing their lover pregnant." Yugi suggested.

Malik sighed along with the other two. "I guess we'll never know."

"Nope." Yugi and Ryou said at the same time.

"So what should we do?"

"Why don't we go to the gardens? It's been a while since we've been there."

"Nice idea. You may want to check with Atemu if that's ok? Since it's the first day he's left you alone he'll want to know exactly what you are doing."

"You're right." /Atemu?/

\Yes little one.\

/Is it alright if Malik, Ryou and I go to the gardens?/

\Yugi I don't know.\

/Please I haven't been outside since I arrived./

\I'm sending a guard to the room now. He'll stay with you the whole time and till I get back to you. It's just a precaution.\

/He won't be up in our face will he?/

\No he'll be within eye sight but close enough in case something happens and far enough away so you guys have some privacy.\

/Thankyou Atemu./

\You're welcome love. I love you.\

/I love you too./

"He said yes. But he's sending a guard as a precaution."

"Ok."

"I guess if we must." Malik mumbled to himself.

"Hey if you want to do something other than sitting in this room all day than you'll just have to put up with it. This is a similar repeat to what happened with my kidnapping. Don't blame Atemu for being worried."

"How about paranoid?" Malik suggested.

"Malik." Yugi growled. "Be careful what you say. Marik would be the same way if it were you that was kidnapped."

"He's right Malik." Ryou inputted. "Marik would be and you wouldn't mind in the least."

Malik grumbled to himself quietly while they waited for the guard to arrive. After several minutes of tickling the little infants and playing with them there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Yugi called out.

The door opened and a guard entered. "I have been requested to guide you to the gardens under his majesties request, till you wish to return to the room."

"Thankyou. Come on guys."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik climbed off the bed and taking the infants with them, they headed to the gardens with the guard following them. As soon as they reached the gardens they seated themselves near a pond and under the shade of the trees. The guard stood 10metres away, close enough if they need him and far enough away that he wasn't in their face.

Yugi smiled as he brushed a leaf against Ororo's nose tickling her, causing her to giggle and reach for the leaf. Yugi smiled and hugged his daughter close, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Malik was laying against a tree running his stomach as he got soft kicks to his sides. Ryou had Silvio laying on the ground and tickling his toes causing the little boy to giggle and squeal.

"You know your child Malik will bring you a lot of joy to your life." Yugi said. "I know my little girl did when I was with Pegasus, she was the light of my day."

"I can see that with you and Ryou, Yugi. I know my child will be. He or she or they already are." Malik said and received a soft kick to the stomach.

Yugi smiled and lay back against the tree and looked over the pond as they all chatted and teased the children, by tickling them.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 24 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 25

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was close to nightfall when they all went their separate ways. Sarah had come to find Yugi so she could feed Ororo a few hours ago before returning to her other duties, which were helping Isis. Yugi was now making his way through the castle with the guard following close behind. Yugi was a little unnerved by how quiet it was seeing there was no one around the corridors.

Yugi was more than relieved when he got back to his chambers and thanked the guard and entering to find someone laying in bed. Yugi could tell it was Atemu because his hair was pointing out from underneath the sheets that seemed to be over his head. Yugi smiled and wandered over and lay Ororo in the cot that was on Atemu's side of the bed before sitting down on the bed beside the sleeping Atemu.

Yugi smiled and leaned over and moved some hair from Atemu's face and smiled when he frowned slightly in his sleep before rolling over and relaxing again. Yugi ran a hand through Atemu's hair gently and kissed him gently on the forehead before getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom, intending on taking a bath. Yugi was still a little jumpy seeing how he was kidnapped when he was bathing.

Yugi backed out, deciding on not having a bath and stripped down; put on some boxers before climbing in his side of the bed, after making sure Ororo was safe in her crib and right up next to Atemu's side of the bed so nothing happened to her. Yugi moved up beside Atemu and wrapped his arms around Atemu's chest and snuggled up to his back, intending on falling asleep. That idea went straight out the window when the one he had his arms around turned around and leaned down kissing him on the lips.

"Hello Little One."

"Hi Atemu. How was the meeting?"

"Boring and painful. They went through so much we did not even have a break all day. I have a headache and am hungry." Atemu sighed, closing his eyes and holding Yugi close. "I wish you were there."

"But you wouldn't have concentrated."

"True but at least you would be there and help distract me."

"I am not doing that than." Atemu pouted at that, causing Yugi to giggle. "You said you were hungry."

"Yes, I better go get something." Atemu said and made a move to leave.

"Atemu wait." Yugi said reaching out to him.

"What is it?"

"You can drink from me."

Atemu narrowed his eyes slightly at Yugi. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong I just miss you drinking from me."

"I know you are lying to me Yugi about nothing being wrong. Come on spill it."

Yugi sighed and Atemu sat down beside him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him, drawing Yugi close to his chest. Yugi just leaned in against him, relaxing in his hold, feeling safer than he had been just minutes before.

"Yugi." Atemu said firmly.

"Alright. Look, I felt nervous walking through the halls, no one was around and I guess I found it creepy and it scared me. It the same for walking in the bathroom." Yugi sighed.

"Oh Yugi. It's alright. Things will get better. Is that why you said for me to drink from you. You don't want to be alone."

Yugi just nodded with a sigh. Atemu chuckled and leaned down, turning Yugi's head and kissed him gently. Yugi smiled against his lips and kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Atemu lay back against the headboard and held Yugi to his body firmly, showing his intent on not letting him go any time soon. Yugi soon pulled away from him and lay his head against his chest, relaxing in his arms.

"Yugi are you sure you're strong enough for me to drink from? You did just recover and still are."

"How much do you need?"

"Not much." Atemu said unsure.

"I'm sure."

"Yugi..."

"Atemu fine if you don't want to than just say so. You can go down to the blood servant room and drink there." Yugi said after he removed himself from Atemu's arms and lay down in bed, his back to Atemu.

"Yugi I never said I didn't want to, it's just I don't want you to be weak again. I hate it. I feel lost when you are."

Yugi sat up and turned around to face him. "Atemu I feel fine. Sure, I may be a little weak and if you are not taking much I'll live and still be fine. I think you are scared you will take more than you need. You only did that when you first met me you haven't since we've been together."

"True, I just haven't had your blood in so long and I'm scared I'll lose control."

"You won't." Yugi kissed his lips gently as he held his face in his hands. "I know you won't." Yugi finished and bared his neck to Atemu.

Atemu bit his lip before leaning forward and kissed Yugi's neck and giving it a soft suck. Yugi moaned softly and threaded his hands into Atemu's hair and held his face to his neck. Atemu's fangs lengthened and he rested them against Yugi's neck for a few seconds before slipping them into his neck. Yugi moaned softly and let his hands slip from his hair to his neck and rubbed the back of his neck gently.

Atemu moaned as the taste of Yugi's blood slipped down his throat. He was also keep a close eye on Yugi's energy levels which were distracting him from drinking. He'd hardly had anything when he felt a push on his neck, though gently, telling him to keep going. Atemu groaned and started drinking and just loved the taste that was going down his throat. Yugi moaned softly before groaning in disappointment as Atemu pulled out of his neck and licked up the marks, healing them.

"You know how to disappoint." Yugi mumbled against Atemu's neck.

Atemu smirked and chuckled. "Well I don't want to take too much for now. You are still weak." Yugi just shook his head and relaxed back against Atemu. "I better get some food called up for you. What did you have for lunch?"

Yugi suddenly looked sheepish. "Well you see we were in the gardens and having so much fun that we forgot about lunch. Sarah came and fed Ororo so she's fine. Ryou, Malik and I just forgot about lunch."

Atemu just growled softly and deposited Yugi onto the bed and walked to the door. He called the guard to order dinner to be brought up and for it to be a large meal. Yugi suddenly knew he was going to be more than full by the time dinner was over if Atemu had anything to do with it. Atemu walked back in before heading into the bathroom and Yugi heard the bath start up. Yugi got up and walked over to the bathroom and looked in to see Atemu playing with the oils and the water.

"Atemu I'm sorry."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 25 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone I'm so sorry about taking so long to update.

But I had university and I fear I have still failed even when I haven't been writing stories unless I was waiting to start work.

I know its been over 3months since I last updated this story, well it's been 3months and 1 day since this was last updated. I am very sorry about that.

But it will be update more now that I have no uni study to deal with since its vacation and I don't have much work either so hopefully you'll have lots of updates for my stories.

We'll enough chit chat. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 26

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

He watched as Atemu stood up straight and rushed over to him. He wrapped in his arms around Yugi's waist and held him close and Yugi wrapped his own around Atemu in return. Yugi smiled and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder and buried his face in his neck.

"Yugi I'm not angry."

"No but you're not happy about it."

"No I'm not but it just means I'll make you eat more tonight."

Yugi groaned in annoyance. "How did I know that?"

Atemu chuckled and gave Yugi a brief squeeze before turning back to the bath. He turned off the water when it reached the right level before he turned to Yugi. Atemu walked back over, wrapped his arms around Yugi's back, grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled it up over his head. Yugi squeaked at this and blushed hotly. Atemu chuckled and placed his hands on Yugi's hips, his hands sitting directly on his pants. He looked at him waiting for an answer, he didn't want to scare him with doing this. Even though he wasn't going to make love to him or anything like that but undressing him could scare him if he thought he was going to.

"May I?"

Yugi nodded softly a very dark blush on his face. Atemu smiled and pulled Yugi forward and kissed him gently, while he unbuttoned his pants and slowly and gently pushed them down his legs. Yugi reached up and started to unbutton Atemu's shirt. Yugi slid it from Atemu's shoulder a few seconds after Atemu had gotten his pants on the floor. Yugi pulled away from the kiss and stepped out of his pants. Atemu unbuttoned his own pants and took them off and stepped out of them. Atemu looked up at Yugi to find him staring at the ground and blushing.

Atemu smiled before it turned into a smirk. He swept Yugi into his arms and walked over to the bath. Yugi had squeaked as he was suddenly picked up. Atemu just chuckled as he stood over the bath as Yugi smacked him.

"Don't scare me like that."

"But where is the fun in that if I don't."

Yugi just growled before taking a close look at Atemu's smirk which he noticed was slightly evil looking and then looked around. Atemu was right up against the bath and Yugi himself was being held directly over it.

"Atemu don't you dare."

"Oh I think I will."

Yugi let out a yell as he was then thrown into the bath. When Yugi surfaced Atemu was already in the water. Yugi just growled and turned his back on him, though he wasn't really angry or anything by what he did, he was just playing around with him. Atemu just smirked and moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders even his arms and crossed his arms above Yugi's chest, close to his neck, pulling him back to his chest.

"Aww don't be mad. I don't think I could live with you being made at me."

Yugi giggled softly and leaned back against him and turned his head and kissed Atemu. Atemu slipped his tongue in and mapped out his mouth causing Yugi to moan in the kiss. As they continued kissing Yugi felt Atemu's slowly growing arousal against his back and stiffened. Atemu paused feeling Yugi stiffen in his hold and backed off completely and removed all contact. When he had he realised that he'd become aroused and Yugi became frightened.

"Yugi I'm sorry."

Atemu moved away further and sat on a bench that was under the water. He started to clean up before relaxing in another corner in the water so that Yugi could clean up and if he wanted to he could join him in the corner. Yugi had calmed down and turned to find Atemu in a far corner having finished cleaning up. Yugi moved over and started to clean up before slowly moving over to Atemu.

Atemu looked over and held out his hand slowly for him to take if he wanted. Yugi hesitantly placed his hand in Atemu's and sat down beside him. Atemu let go of his hand, placed it around the back of Yugi's shoulder, and rested loosely on Yugi's far shoulder. This way if Yugi didn't want it there he could and if he felt he needed to get away he could as well.

Yugi slowly relaxed against Atemu and his head fell to his shoulder. Atemu wrapped his arm a little tighter around him so it was firm but he could still get out if he felt he needed.

"Yugi I'm sorry. I was enjoying it a little too much. I didn't want to scare you."

"I know. I can't stop."

"You will. Don't worry. I can live not doing anything sexual till your ready and I'll try and not get aroused around you, though that will be hard."

"Why will it be hard?"

"You are asking me why? You are beautiful, how can I not. I am always aroused by you, always have always will be. Isn't it the same for you, with me?" Yugi blushed deeply at what Atemu said and timidly nodded his head to the last question. "See and yet you ask me why it will be hard. I understand why you might not get aroused around me for a while but I hope you will eventually."

Yugi smiled sadly. "You think I don't get aroused around you. Regardless of what happened I still get aroused around you I just can't act on what you feel. I'm sorry."

"Enough with the sorry. It's not your fault."

"Then you stop too."

"What?"

"You constantly say it because you let Pegasus get me. You didn't know so you couldn't have stopped him. It's not your fault. So now you stop saying sorry and I will to."

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi gently on the lips before pulling away and hugging him tightly. Yugi smiled and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder and relaxed. Atemu looked down at him and smiled before releasing him. Yugi looked up at him confused.

"Dinner will be here soon and you really need to eat."

"Damn I was hoping you would forget about it."

Atemu chuckled. "No I wouldn't come on. Besides we should get out in case Ororo needs us."

Yugi smiled and climbed out with Atemu following him and giving a very light tap on his bare ass. Yugi squeaked and looked at Atemu who chuckled and grabbed a towel and started drying off. Yugi just glared at him before turning away and drying off himself.

Yugi lay on the bed after he got dressed and was waiting for Atemu to come back in from the bathroom. He was quickly cleaning up the mess the water had made, seeing he didn't want anyone in his chambers tonight. Yugi yawned softly and heard a knock on the door. Yugi called them to enter to see two girls carrying dinner trays.

"Just place them on the table over there." Yugi said pointing to the table near the balcony.

The girls did as they were told and as they were leaving Atemu came out of the bathroom. The girls bowed low and quickly before hurrying out of the room. Yugi sighed softly shaking his head and climbed out of bed.

"What?"

"How is it you scare everyone so easily."

"I think it may have been when you were gone everyone was so scared they didn't want to make me mad any more so they did everything they could to please me. I guess they are still scared."

Yugi just sat down and Atemu sat across from him. Yugi reached over and pulled a tray over and started eating. As they started Ororo woke up and started crying, wanting attention. Yugi stood up to go pick her up when Atemu stopped him.

"Yugi sit down and eat. I'll get Ororo. You need to eat."

Yugi sighed and sat back down as Atemu walked over and picked her up and walked outside on the balcony trying to calm her down and send her back to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 26 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's a new chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 27

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi had eaten what he could and was now laying in bed. Atemu was still outside sending Ororo off to sleep seeing she was deciding to be a little stubborn. After a few more minutes, Atemu walked in with Ororo sleeping comfortably in his arms. Yugi smiled as she was laid in her cot beside Atemu's side of the bed where she would be safer. Atemu was always alert in his sleep and would know if someone other than Yugi was near him and he would know if someone was near her. Atemu leaned over the cot and placed a kiss on her forehead before climbing into bed lying down. Looking over at Yugi he noticed a smile on his face and was confused slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just watching you with Ororo."

Atemu frowned and Yugi just smiled more and moved closer, laying his head on Atemu chest. Atemu wrapped his arms around him.

"What about it?"

"I'm just imagining what you'll be doing when she's older and all the men are after her. I imagine there will be one extremely protective father, just like you are now."

Atemu chuckled and squeezed Yugi gently. "Oh you bet."

Yugi smiled and looked up at him and kissing. Atemu moved his hand from Yugi's back to the back of his head and held it there. Yugi moaned softly before pulling back a little to breathe. Atemu smiled and gave him a quick kiss before laying Yugi's head back on his chest and holding him close.

"I'm very protective of both of you and that won't ever change. Maybe later we can try again."

"You want to another?"

"I would, but let's just raise this one first. We have a long time to have another, oh trust me a long time."

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around him a bit more and hugged him tightly before cuddling closer and falling asleep. Atemu smiled looking at Yugi sleeping before looking across to Ororo who was also sleeping before he went to sleep as well.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi had been back to his full strength for a week now and was settling in happily again. He was going back to meetings when he needed to be there because he had to look after Ororo. It was not very often that he was there but enough for him to remember how boring they were. Yugi was able to put his input where he thought it was necessary but at times they council would not agree with him or Atemu when they thought something needed to be changed.

Yugi at the moment was in the gardens with a guard at the entrance of the garden, within eye sight of him, and Sarah was with him feeding Ororo. They were both just relaxing seeing they needed it at the moment. Yugi was laying against a tree while Sarah was sitting against another feeding Ororo. They were both just sitting in silence, starting up a small conversation every so often.

At about they both headed back inside, Yugi letting Sarah hold Ororo. They were walking through the halls when the guard following them gave a cry of pain. Both spun around to see the guard on the ground dead and another vampire standing behind the body hissing in anger.

Yugi and Sarah turned to run when the vampire sped around in front of them and pulled Ororo from Sarah's arms. Yugi screamed in fear trying to get Ororo back but the vampire moved away and stood 10meters from them.

"Stop!" Yugi and Sarah stopped where they were as the vampire held a knife to Ororo's throat.

"Please don't!" Yugi begged.

"You're 'please' mean nothing to me. You and the King took someone I loved from me. He murdered him to get you and this filth back." The blade coming closer to her throat as Ororo cried, having woken when she was pulled away from them. "Now I will take this one from you and the King like you took the one I loved from me."

"Wait please. She had nothing to do with it. Please she's just an innocent child. She didn't do anything to you."

"Why should I?"

"Please let me take her place."

All three jumped when they heard an angry screech run through the castle and the vampire smirked a new plan forming in his head. Yugi bit his lip as tears ran down his face, scared he'd lose his daughter.

"Very well. Both of you come forward. I'll give the child to Sarah and I'll take you instead."

Yugi nodded and pulled Sarah forward, as he got closer taking Ororo from the vampire and kissing her forehead and passed her to Sarah. Yugi gasped as his hair was grabbed and he was yanked back to the other vampires chest and the knife put to his throat.

"Sarah run!"

Sarah hesitated for a second before taking off down the hall with Ororo safely in her arms. Yugi whimpered softly as the knife nicked his throat. He heard the vampire take a long sniff at the smell of blood on his neck and felt a tongue lap at it. Yugi flinched visible and internally and squeezed his eyes shut, tears still falling down his face in rivers.

"Mmm... you taste so good. No wonder Pegasus and our _King_ like you so much, you taste divine."

"**Which is why you won't last long?"** A voice said in front of them.

Yugi smiled slightly in relief but knew it was far from over. He saw Sarah with Ororo behind Atemu near a corner to another hall. Next to her was Ryou and Malik, Bakura and Marik were standing beside Atemu. They were also pissed off, seeing Sarah had told them quickly that the vampire was going to kill Ororo and now he was to kill Yugi in revenge to Atemu.

"**I suggest you release my mate if you don't want to die a painful death."**

The vampire smirked and pulled the knife from Yugi's throat and Yugi whimpered, his eyes not leaving the weapon. Yugi let out a scream as the knife, which was quite long and wide, entered his stomach and ripped out roughly before he was shoved to the side. Yugi pressed his hands to his stomach feeling lots of blood leave him. Yugi faintly saw through his tears that Bakura and Marik were now at his side and moving his hands from his stomach and Marik pressing his hands to Yugi's stomach after they were removed, Yugi let out a scream at this.

Atemu sensed went into overload as he saw the knife become buried into Yugi's stomach and his scream of pain. Atemu leapt forward and tackled the vampire to the ground and started to beat him senseless. The vampires wings were in tatters, his face bloody, and the rest of his body a mess of broken bones and blood. Atemu had finished 5mins after he'd started when Bakura had screamed at him, since Marik had taken Yugi in his arms and raced to the healing chambers.

"Atemu you need to stop. Yugi's dying."

Atemu froze, vampire under him unconscious. Atemu turned to him and hissed angrily at him but Bakura remained unmoved by it.

"Marik took him to Isis. I suggest you get there now. I'm not sure if Isis can save him, he's lost too much blood already." Atemu looked at the vampire under him. "I'll take him to the dungeons, he won't get away."

Atemu stood up before disappearing down the halls.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 27 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the late update. I've been working a fair bit lately and am tired at the end of the day. So I'm not in the mood for typing.

Enjoy~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 28

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu arrived at the healing chambers and ran through the doors. He found Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Sarah, Sarah holding Ororo who was crying, standing by a bed in which Yugi was laying on. Marik was still holding his hands against the wound. Atemu hissed, rage blinding his thoughts as to what Marik may have been helping with. Marik turned his head at the sound and motioned for Malik, Ryou, and Sarah to move far away.

"Atemu, Isis has been sent for. You had better get over here and help slow the bleeding."

Atemu just hissed and went to tackle him when Marik moved away and Atemu caught sight of Yugi on the bed crying in pain. Atemu hurried over and pressed his hands to the wound on his stomach causing Yugi to cry out in pain. Atemu watched as Yugi's eyes opened slowly and were filled with pain.

"A-A...Atemu." Yugi crocked out in pain.

"Shh it will be alright."

"I'm scared... it's already getting hard to see and I'm getting cold."

"Shh don't think about that." Atemu said in fear, realising what was happening and turned to Marik. "Where is Isis!"

"I'm here. Everyone out. Atemu you stay."

Everyone left and Isis moved Atemu to the side and started to treat the wound. Yugi had fallen unconscious now due to blood loss; his face was extremely pale as well. Atemu hovered, hissing and whimpering, watching as Isis tried to help him. After 3hrs, she turned to him.

"Isis?" Atemu whimpered in fear.

"Atemu, I'm sorry but he's lost too much blood there is nothing I can do for him."

Atemu whimpered and knelt beside Yugi's bed and brushed the hair a little. He noticed Isis had sown up the wound, stopping the bleeding. Atemu watched hoping Yugi's eyes would flutter open showing he was fine. But they didn't. Atemu looked at the small nick wound on his neck and leaned over and licked over it, healing it.

"Isis there has to be something I can do. I can't lose him."

"There is." Atemu looked at her. "Turn him."

"Isis I can't do that. There has to be something else you can try."

"... I guess I could try introducing new blood to try and keep him alive till his body starts to produce its own."

"Do it."

Isis disappeared into the chambers to collect what she needed. Atemu knelt beside the bed and held Yugi's hand, needing comfort of his own and to help Yugi fight. Atemu leaned over and pressed his lips to Yugi's as tears fell from his face and landing on Yugi's own. Yugi groaned very softly but Atemu heard it and pulled back a little. Yugi's eyes slowly fluttered open half way, pain could be seen in his eyes.

/Atemu./

"Hey." Atemu said softly while rubbing Yugi's cheek with his thumb, tears still falling from his face.

/You're crying. Why?/

\Isis said I'm more than likely going to lose you and said the only way to save you was to turn you. I can't do that. We are going to try and transfer more blood into you in the hopes that you'll survive. I couldn't turn you.\

/I don't want to die. Atemu, if I can't make it with the blood transfer, please I want you to turn me./

"Yugi..." Atemu breathed in disbelief.

/Please Atemu I want to watch Ororo grow up. I want to have more children. I love you. Please turn me if I can't make it./ Atemu looked away closing his eyes, tears making their way down in his face even more. /I'm scared./

Yugi closed his eyes slowly in exhaustion. Atemu sighed softly and looked back at Yugi.

\Alright if that's what you want.\

Atemu than pressed his lips to Yugi's and felt Yugi press back softly against his. He felt Yugi smile internally and sent his love across to him and Yugi returned it. After a few minutes, he felt Yugi relax and he was not pressing back against him. He opened his eyes to find Yugi was unconscious seeing he was not responding through the link.

"Atemu move aside please. I need to do this quickly if we are to stand a chance."

Atemu hissed softly but moved aside as much as possible but still holding Yugi's hand. Isis stuck the needle into Yugi's arm causing a soft whimper and flinch from him and a soft warning hiss from Atemu. Isis continued, ignoring the both of them, she knew Atemu's response was to Yugi's whimper and if he thought she was seriously hurting him he would have stopped her very quickly.

Isis continued and connected the bag to the needle and blood slowly made it's way from the bag into Yugi. Atemu moved closer again and held Yugi's hand firmly and brushed the hair from Yugi's face with the other.

"He woke up for a little bit, Isis."

"I know. Atemu it would be very surprising if he survived without you turning him. I want you to give me a call when the bag is nearly out alright? I'll need to see if we need more for him, but I believe it's enough."

"I'm staying here."

"I know. You can lay with him as long as you don't pull on his arm or open his wound. The bed is big enough but just be cautious."

Atemu nodded and Isis left him alone. Atemu walked around the other side of the bed away the blood bag and needle. Atemu pulled the covers aside before slipping in and moved close to his mate. Atemu slipped an arm under Yugi's neck and held him closer while burying his face in his hair as more tears fell. He hoped Yugi was strong enough to pull through because he was not sure if he would be able to cope with turning him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 28 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

The more reviews the more I'll post chapters for this story. It's the same for the rest.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the next chapter.

I will update 'Werewolves' soon. I just trying to think of a few things and how to write them.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 29

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu lay there beside Yugi for days waiting for him to wake up again. His vampiric form had disappeared as he lay there for days waiting for him to wake up. Atemu was getting really worried because a few days ago Isis said if he did not wake up within the next few days than he would not make it unless he was turned. Atemu knew Yugi told him to turn him if he wasn't going to survive but he just didn't know if he could actually go through with it.

Atemu looked up as Isis walked in and checked over Yugi and sighed softly. Atemu knew what it meant and bowed his head and pressed it into the side of Yugi's shoulder in defeat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Isis standing behind him.

"Atemu it's time. Either you let him go or turn him. He won't last till morning."

Atemu nodded sadly before Isis turned and left the room. Atemu stood up from the bed and walked over to the window that was in the healing chambers. Sighing he looked out seeing it was getting dark now and everyone would be heading to dinner. Atemu turned to Yugi and walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Atemu gently lifted Yugi into his arms and held him to himself tightly and pressed his lips to Yugi's as tears fell from his face.

When Atemu pulled back he looked at Yugi's face before closing his eyes tightly before reopening them and leaned down to his neck, fangs extending. Atemu was so close to Yugi's neck when he felt the body in his arms tense for a second before he was slapped across the face, roughly shoved away and at the same time as those two things a scream sounded through the room, hurting his ears.

Atemu fell to the ground since he was caught off guard and listened to screams for 'Atemu to come help him'. Atemu heard the door open and saw Isis come running in and over to the bed to calm Yugi down so he didn't injure himself further. Yugi just curled up in Isis's arms and cried in pain and fear, telling Isis he wanted Atemu. Atemu slowly climbed to his feet still in shock at what Yugi did.

"Yugi?"

Atemu watched as Yugi froze and turned to see Atemu with a red palm mark on the side of his face. Yugi smiled in relief and tears fell from his eyes and reached out for him. Atemu climbed onto the bed and pulled Yugi into his arms and buried his face in his hair as tears fell his own eyes. Isis smiled at the sight before heading to her office to finish some paper work on Yugi's injuries.

"Atemu I was so scared. Someone was over the top of me and about to drain me."

"Yugi that was me."

"What?"

"Isis told me that you wouldn't wake and if I didn't turn you I would have lost you by morning. I was the one holding you and about to bite into your neck. I wasn't going to kill you. Taken I would have had to drain you but I was going to turn you."

"Oh god I thought it was that vampire that put me here. I'm sorry."

Yugi pulled away from Atemu's chest and looked at the mark on his face. Yugi put his palm up against Atemu's face and gently rubbed it. Atemu chuckled softly and brought his hand up to Yugi's and held it gently before bring it to his lips and kissing it gently. Yugi smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. Atemu dropped his hand and wrapped his arms around Yugi holding him to his body, firmly. There was a cough behind them and Atemu pulled away and started growling in anger at being interrupted. Isis stood there, glaring back at Atemu.

"I would like to check Yugi over then I'm going through some rules that I expect you both to follow, mainly you Atemu seeing you cannot keep your hands to yourself." This caused Yugi to start laughing seeing as Atemu's mouth just dropped in shock and horror at what Isis said. "Don't deny it you know exactly what I'm talking about and so does Yugi."

Atemu laid Yugi back onto the bed and Isis removed the hospital garments from Yugi and started to inspect the stab wound on his stomach. Yugi whimpered every time she touched it, causing Atemu to hiss at her in anger and warning. Yugi held onto Atemu tightly while this was going on.

"Alright. It seems to be healing well and Yugi's blood is rebuilding itself nicely. Now for these rules. No drinking his blood Atemu."

"I wouldn't anyway, not until you told me he was 110% back to normal."

Isis nodded in approval. "He is to stay in bed till I say he can start moving around on his own. Atemu I suggest that when you go to meeting maybe leaving Ryou or Malik with him that way if he needs help they will be there to help him.

"Your stomach muscles will be very weak now so when bathing I suggest maybe start with simple exercises like floating on your back. It will help to strengthen them but leave that till I say so. Even though you could probably be able to stand and walk it will be hard and very painful, so I recommend not trying it. If you try now you'll be back here on the bed bleeding again. Also no making out, Yugi needs to relax. For now I think that is all."

"What?" Atemu said in horror. "We can't make out."

"He needs his rest. Atemu you can take him back to your chambers but expected my instructions to be followed otherwise he'll stay in my chambers and you won't get to see him."

Atemu just growled at her while Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep him in line Isis."

"Yugi!"

Yugi smiled and squeezed his hand. Isis nodded, stood and left the chambers. Atemu looked at Yugi and gave him a playful glare.

"You are lucky you are injured, I'd punish you for that." Yugi just smiled before yawning loudly and blushed after. "Alright let's get you back to our room. You can have some soup and then go to bed."

"That would be nice. This bed is uncomfortable."

Atemu smiled and stood from the bed and lifted Yugi gently into his arms. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Atemu smiled and placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead before leaving the room.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning to feel arms wrapped around his waist and a chest pressed up against his back. Yugi turned his head slightly and found Atemu sleeping peacefully up against him. Yugi smiled and looked out the window to see the sun half way up the sky, indicating it was mid morning. Yugi frowned, he knew Atemu was meant to have meetings today.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Yugi jumped at the knocks on the door. Yugi heard Atemu groan and release his arms from around Yugi and rolled over and climbed out of bed to answer the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Yeah I'm coming."

Yugi rolled onto his back and looked to the door. Atemu opened up to see Seth standing there. Seth pushed past Atemu and into the room. Atemu growled low and closed the door and turned to Seth with arms crossed across his chest.

"What?"

"We have been waiting for you. You're late to the meeting."

"And?"

"Atemu." Atemu looked over to the bed. "Go. I'll be fine. You really need to go to the meetings. I'll see if Ryou or Malik can keep me company if not Sarah can. Besides I want to see my daughter."

"Yugi I don't want to leave you alone."

"Then see who can stay with me while you are in meetings and get going."

Atemu sighed and nodded. "Alright. Seth can you see if Ryou or Malik can come spend some time with Yugi. If not, get Sarah down here with Ororo."

"Of course, than I expect to see you in the throne room."

"Yes, yes, as soon as one of them comes to look after Yugi."

Seth nodded and left. Yugi shook his head.

"Atemu I'll be fine till one of them is free. It's not like I want to move around anyway. It hurts to move anyway so I won't be going anywhere."

"If you were in pain why didn't you say so? I'll get Isis to come give you something." Atemu said as he dressed.

"Atemu no it's fine. I'm only in pain when I move."

"No I'm getting Isis to give you something. I won't have you in any sort of pain when it can be helped."

With that said Atemu walked out and called a guard to get Isis before he came back in and waited for one of their friends to show.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 29 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry I took so long to update this story.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 30

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi smiled when Ryou and Malik walked through the door, Malik carrying Ororo in his arms. Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi goodbye before rushing out the door to go the meetings. Yugi smiled and held his arms out for his daughter.

"Hey Yugi. We figured you'd want to see your daughter."

"I did thankyou."

Malik handed Ororo over who smiled and giggled and made strange noises up at Yugi. Yugi smiled and kissed her forehead softly before hugging her close.

"I was so worried that he wouldn't do a trade."

"What are you talking about Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I told the vampire to do a trade. He had Ororo and we traded places, so that Sarah was holding Ororo and I was in his procession."

"**WHAT!"**

All three jumped and Ororo started crying. Atemu was standing in the door way looking mad as hell. Malik and Ryou stepped away from the bed and away from Atemu's path to the bed. Yugi looked terrified.

"**You two out."** He said, his eyes never leaving Yugi's.

"R-R-Ryou t-take Ororo."

"**No. She stays here."**

"Atemu please."

"**NO!"**

Yugi held Ororo close to him, unable to draw any strength to calm her down, let alone himself. Atemu stalked into the room and Ryou and Malik ran out, closing the door behind them. Atemu walked over and took Ororo from Yugi causing him to cry out.

"**You think I'd hurt her just because I'm angry."**

Yugi didn't say anything and just kept his eyes on Ororo who was still crying. Atemu turned and headed over to the cot that was in the corner of the room next to a rocking chair and laid her inside. Atemu turned and stalked back over to the bed and pinned Yugi down. Yugi whimpered, turning his head away and closing his eyes.

"**Look at me."** Yugi just shook his head. **"LOOK AT ME!"** Yugi turned and look at him in fear. **"What did you not tell me? Why would you give yourself to him?"**

"To save our daughter. I knew if he hurt me I would have a better chance of surviving than her. She's just a baby. I won't lose our daughter."

"**Why did you not tell me what you did?"** Yugi didn't answer. **"Why!"**

"Why do you think!"

"**DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"** And raise a hand to slap him.

"I will talk to you however I like. I didn't tell you for this very reason."

"**What?"**

"Look at yourself Atemu. Why do you think I said nothing?" At this Atemu slowly drew his raised hand down.

Atemu frowned but looked at his arms and then the rest of his body, slowly sitting up and sitting on Yugi's legs letting go of his arms. His body had transformed and spikes were coming from his body. Atemu looked down at Yugi before moving off the bed and to the balcony. Yugi slid out of bed in a great deal of pain and walked over to Atemu who didn't realise what Yugi was doing. Yugi stumbled slightly and grasped Atemu around his back and pulled himself up and wrapped his arm around to his chest, mindful of all the spikes since they littered his whole body.

"I love you, but I couldn't let him hurt our daughter."

Atemu turned around and pulled Yugi close to him, his spikes around his body disappearing but everything else stayed the same. Atemu just stood there holding him close before realising Yugi was collapsing under him. Atemu quickly gathered him up in his arms and walked over to the rocking chair next to the second cot in the room and sat down, Yugi curled in his lap.

"You should have stayed in bed."

"I know but I had to get to you, because I know you would have ignored me."

Atemu smiled and lifted Yugi's shirt up and gently pulled the bandages back to see if there was any change. To him it looked like it had reddened more but he would have liked to see but it wasn't bleeding so he didn't have to worry too much about Isis having his head. Atemu placed his shirt back down and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"You should have told me. I was about to sentence him but I forgot something. I'm glad I did. Now there is more to add to his sentence. You will now have to be present for it. So it will be postponed till Isis says you can attend."

"Atemu I'd rather you get rid of him now than wait."

"I know so would I but because he threatened not just my mate but also my daughter it means I bigger trail and I need you there with our daughter."

"Alright. Can I go back to the bed now? I'm feeling a little tired."

"I bet you would be. That would be from the pain and exhaustion. How about we keep you walking between us. Isis doesn't need to know."

"I agree as long as you do something in return."

"You little imp." Yugi just smiled up at him. "Alright what is it?"

"Will you give me a few kisses when I'm back in bed?"

Atemu's eyes softened even though they were still glowing from his previous anger. "Of course."

Atemu stood up and walked over and laid Yugi in the middle and climbed in. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and laid him on his body and started kissing him. Yugi smiled and returned the kisses he was given. It soon turned into a make out session which Yugi soon ended with a whine from Atemu and one from Yugi as Yugi pulled away from the kiss.

"My stomach hurts." Yugi whimpered softly.

Atemu laid Yugi back on the bed. "Calm down. It's alright."

"We keep this between us as well." Yugi said smiling.

Atemu chuckled and nodded. "Definitely."

Atemu gave him another kiss on the lips, but kept this one short, before jumping in the air when.

"Keep what between you."

Both turned to see Isis standing there with her arms across her chest and a look saying she saw what they had just done. Atemu laughed nervously and Yugi blushed and wrapped his arms around Atemu's arm.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 30 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Remember more reviews more chapters I will update when possible.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 31

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Hello Isis."

"Atemu. What were the rules I gave you."

"There were a few."

"I specifically said no making out. And that is the reason Yugi said his stomach hurt."

"Isis." Yugi said softly.

"Yes Yugi."

"I asked Atemu to. I...I needed it. It's not his fault."

"It doesn't matter Yugi. I told him the rules so now I'm going to have to move you to my chambers."

"I'm not going." Yugi said staring at her.

"What? It's for your own health."

"I'm staying here with Atemu. Isis it was my request to Atemu and you know very well that he can't resist anything for me. But I know my limits and I just about reached them then. I wasn't going to push myself any further. I'm staying here."

"Yugi I don't think it's a good idea."

"I said I would keep him in line and I have so far. He stopped when I said I needed to."

"I know Yugi but I still think after..."

"NO! I need to stay with Atemu. I'm sorry Isis but I know I'll be safe with you but I need to be here with Atemu."

Isis sighed and nodded. "Very well. I was coming to check on your wound."

Yugi nodded and Isis moved over to the bed and checked over Yugi's injury. She could tell it was a bit redder than it should have been but said nothing about it. Intending on making sure it didn't get any worse when she came to check on it later before changing the bandages.

"Alright I'll come back before dinner to change these." She said before leaving.

Atemu turned to Yugi and leaned over him, brushing some hair out of his face. "You were very brave to go up against Isis like that."

"Yeah well I'm not leaving your side regardless of what is wrong."

"Aww you're so sweet. It's no wonder why I love you."

Atemu then proceeded to litter his face with kisses. Yugi giggle and pushed his chest so that he moved away slowly. Yugi smiled and took hold of one of Atemu's hands and brought to his mouth and laid kisses on it.

"I love you."

"I love you too Little One."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After two weeks Isis allowed for Yugi to move around more but still refined him to what he could do. Yugi stuck to Atemu's side after that and was going to start attending council meetings again like he used to do. Yugi winced as he sat on the throne next to Atemu's who was standing in front of his own.

"Let's get this over with. Bring in the prisoner." Yugi looked up at Atemu when he said this.

"What prisoner?"

"The one that hurt you and tired to kill our daughter."

"Um... Atemu ... can I please leave?"

Atemu looked down at him before kneeling in front of him. "Yugi we talked about this. You have to be present for this sentencing but I won't let you see the death of him."

"My King."

Atemu turned slightly to see Sarah there holding Ororo. She was delivering their daughter like asked; he wanted her with Yugi while they did the sentencing and till his death.

"Thankyou Sarah."

Atemu walked down the stairs and took his daughter from her. He smiled as the little girl cooed in his arms and reached out and grabbed hold of one of the strands of gold hair that hung at the side of his face and pulled on it. Atemu smiled and walked up the stairs as she played with the piece of hair in her hands. Yugi smiled as he watched Atemu walk up the stairs with Ororo who was happily playing with her father's hair.

Atemu sat on his throne Ororo held close to his body as he watched her as she decided to stick his hair in her mouth. Yugi laughed softly at this as Atemu just smiled and gently pulled his hair from her mouth. Yugi pulled out a pacifier from his pants and gently place it in her mouth for her to suck on. Atemu smiled at this and looked at Yugi. He carefully held their daughter in one arm and used his now spare arm to wrap around Yugi's neck and pull him forward into a kiss.

Atemu pulled back and looked over at the doors as they opened and guards led the prisoner in, in chains. Atemu turned to Yugi and carefully passed over their daughter to him. Ororo started to cry as she left her father's arms but soon fell silent in her other father's arms. Atemu gave one last look at Ororo and Yugi before turning to the man in front of them.

"Let's start this." Atemu said as he stood up.

Yugi held his daughter close as he looked down at the guy who tried to kill his daughter and him as well. Yugi moved back into his chair more, scared about being in the same room as the vampire, and wanted to be as far away as he could. Yugi looked over to Atemu to find him angry and wasn't surprised to see he spikes coming out. He knew he should be afraid at the moment but Atemu had ended up comforting him while he was in his vampire form and that lowered his fear of it, although he was still slightly afraid of it but not as much anymore.

"You are being charged with the attempted murders of my mate and my child. No matter what you say your sentence will not change. You know the sentence for these crimes are death. What I want to know is why you tried to kill them."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 31 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review, remember the more reviews the more I'll try to update.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 32

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Why should I tell you? It won't make my sentence any different." He said smirking, seeing the annoyance and anger growing in Atemu's eyes and face.

"It won't change it but it might change how painful it will be."

"You think I'm worried about how painful it will be. That doesn't matter to me."

"Atemu." Yugi said softly and Atemu turned to him. "I think I know why. He lost someone. When he held Ororo and I tried to get her back, he said that you murdered someone he loved when you were getting me and Ororo back."

"No I said you and the King took someone I loved from me. The _King_ murdered him to get you and that filth back." He said spitting the word King when he said it.

Atemu looked down at him, his eyes widening in recognition. He was in love with Pegasus. That would explain why he was trying to kill his mate and child.

"Pegasus was your lover." Atemu said.

Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. He hadn't thought that Pegasus had a lover. He looked over at Atemu to see him getting angrier and madder. The claws on his wings were coming out now. Yugi gulped as he watched Atemu walk forward.

"Since you tried to kill my mate and child as revenge for execution of Pegasus you will have the same execution as him. I wonder if you know what the consisted of."

"Oh I know and I'm not afraid of you."

The guards forced the vampire to his knees as Atemu walked over. Atemu leaned down and grabbed the back of his head hard and held it steady as he spoke in his ear.

"You will be."

Atemu stood up and walked up to his throne and sat down and held his hand out to Yugi, who took a deep breath and laid his hand in Atemu's. Atemu's hand closed around his firmly but gently at the same time. Yugi squeezed his hand briefly to try and comfort him, knowing he wasn't happy to find out that the attempted murder of him and their daughter was because he executed Pegasus who ended having a lover. Atemu looked at him and smiled slightly before turning back to the prisoner who was still kneeling on the floor thanks to the guards.

"Take him back to the dungeons and keep him well guarded. Set up the execution for this afternoon."

The guards bowed and dragged the prisoner, not to gently, his feet. None of them like him for what he tried to do. They made him beg for his daily cup of blood while Atemu was with his mate. They hated him and they had done the same to Pegasus and didn't seem to have a problem doing it to Pegasus's love. Atemu had known what they did to Pegasus, making him beg for the blood but they would never let him die, and he didn't care and just encouraged it and made it well known that if he died he'd kill them instead.

Atemu looked over at Yugi and squeezed his hand before bringing it to his lips and gently kissed his hand over and over again. Yugi smiled and squeezed his hand and moved his hand from Atemu's and cupped his face. Yugi gently rubbed his cheek before Atemu leaned forward and captured his lips and cupped his face as well.

"Ahem." Seth coughed slightly.

"What?" Atemu growled and sighed at the same time as he pulled away from Yugi who just smiled and looked down at their daughter who was giggling and making other noises.

"We have a couple of other things to go through."

Atemu sighed and sat back properly and nodded his head to Seth to go on.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu led Yugi back to their chambers after the meeting was over. Yugi was carrying Ororo who was happily playing with his hair while still having the pacifier still in her mouth. There was still two hours till the execution so Atemu wanted to take Yugi back to their room to relax and make sure he was alright.

Yugi sat on the bed and rested Ororo on his lap and bounced her gently up and down causing Ororo giggled softly. Yugi smiled and gently kissed her on her forehead while Atemu sat beside him.

"I want you to stay here during the execution. I'm having Malik and Ryou sent up to stay with you till it's over."

"Why? I went to Pegasus's execution."

"I never wanted you to see that one either but I couldn't very well stop you once you were there. But I would rather you not be at this one."

"Ok. How long will you be gone?"

"Not too long. I still want to make this painful but I don't want to leave you alone for too long which is why I have Ryou and Malik coming up to stay with you."

Yugi smiled and took Ororo to her room and placed her in her cot as she was getting sleepy. Yugi returned to their room to find Atemu now lying on the bed with his arms behind his head. Yugi shuffled over and lay down beside him, laying his head on Atemu's chest. Atemu looked down at Yugi before wrapping his arms around him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just can't wait for things to go back to normal. Where no one is trying to make me there mate or kill me."

"I know same here. I just want you safe again and I want my mate to myself again." Atemu smirked and hugged Yugi close to him.

"Well no one will make me their mate other than you."

Atemu smirked and rolled over so Yugi was underneath him and his arms pinned beside his head gently. Yugi let out a startled yell before looking up at Atemu who was smiling down at him. Atemu leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Yugi pressed back against him and bent his hands to touch Atemu's wrists before his fingers were interlaced with Atemu's. Yugi moaned softly against Atemu's lips as he was kissed. Atemu pulled back and rested his forehead against Yugi's and looked at him.

Yugi panted softly before opening his eyes to look at him and blushed softly. He was blushing because he was slowly getting aroused and he just hoped Atemu didn't realise so he didn't stop. Yugi pressed his lips to Atemu's again and moaned softly as Atemu caressed his mouth. Atemu lowered his body down onto Yugi's to trap him more when he felt something press against his lower stomach. Atemu pulled his mouth away from Yugi's causing Yugi to whimper and move against him slightly and moan more.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 32 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Remember the more reviews, the more updates that will become available.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 33

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Warning: There is lime in this chapter.**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu looked down at Yugi who had a flushed face and was panting softly. He slowly pushed himself off Yugi and sat beside him still looking at him. Yugi whined when the pressure and warmth disappeared, causing him to look around to find out why. Yugi saw that Atemu was sitting beside him slightly arouse as well. Yugi's blush darkened dramatically when he saw this. Yugi grabbed Atemu's hands and pulled him back on top of him and kissed him again. Atemu happily kissed back but kept his body above Yugi's. Yugi pulled back in annoyance, he had hoped Atemu would lower his body back, not distance himself from him.

"Atemu, stop it. I need to show myself I'm not afraid of you. Please."

"I would prefer you tell me what you want me to do so I know and not scare you. That would cause more damage than I could ever repair."

"I want you..." Yugi trailed off.

Yugi blush darkened even more as he thought of what he wanted Atemu to do for him and looked at the pillow next to him in embarrassment. Atemu saw this and smiled as he turned Yugi to look at him and gently kissed him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I wouldn't think badly of you for your request."

Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu again. Atemu interlaced his fingers with Yugi's again and kissed gently. Yugi moaned and moved his hands down, breaking the hold Atemu had on his hands, and pulled Atemu's body onto his own before wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck and pulling him closer. Atemu broke apart to let Yugi breath and to let Atemu get control of himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Atemu said as he rested his forehead against Yugi's again.

"Help me. I... um... need release." Yugi said squirming slightly.

"If you want me to stop or do something else tell me and I'll do it." Yugi smiled and kissed him chastely. "May I undress you?"

Yugi nodded. "Only if you undress as well."

Atemu chuckled. "I better lock the door than so no one walks in unwanted." Yugi nodded and Atemu climbed off the bed and locked the door.

_**Warning: Lime starts here, don't like it, don't read.**_

As he walked back over he removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor before he removed his pants, leaving him in his jocks, since the pants he wore would show boxers, as he climbed back on the bed. Atemu reached Yugi and lifted his shirt above his head and tossed it to the floor. He leaned down and started to kiss down his stomach towards his pants. He hovered over his nipples, giving them licks, nips and sucks causing Yugi to pant and moan.

"Ah! Atemu!" Yugi panted softly.

"Shh you'll wake the baby."

Yugi giggled as Atemu kissed his navel before his hands slowly unbuttoned his pants and slowly pushed them down his legs. Atemu was watching Yugi's reaction the whole time looking for any sigh that he was uncomfortable. Yugi gasped softly as his boxers went with his pants and his erection was hit with cool air. Atemu leaned up over Yugi and kissed him gently and lay beside him and his hand lay on his stomach.

Yugi whimpered softly and started squirming around wanting something to happen. Atemu's hands slowly made its way down and Yugi gasped softly as his erection was taken in a gentle hold. Atemu slowly started to stroke his erection causing Yugi to moan over and over again, arching into Atemu's hand.

"Please, more. Something more."

Atemu looked at him and leaned over to Yugi's ear and nipped it lightly. "Do you want me to suck you off? Or bite you?"

"I don't know." Yugi moaned the idea of either of those causing him to become harder.

"Choose."

"Ah! Bite! Bite me. Please just do something." Yugi begged.

Atemu chuckled softly and leaned over; tilting Yugi's head back with his free hand before gently biting down on his neck and sucking softly. Yugi moaned louder and arched up. The pleasure his erection was receiving and the pleasure from the bite was enough to cause him to release.

"Atemu!" Yugi gasped out loudly as he released over Atemu's hand.

Atemu continued to gently suck on his neck as Yugi rode the wave of pleasure before pulling back and licking over the marks. Yugi lay there panting, eyes closed and limp on the bed. Atemu sat up and found Yugi's shirt and wiped his hand clean before cleaning up the mess on Yugi before tossing it to the ground. Atemu lay beside Yugi on the bed, laying on his side and his head resting on his hand as he ran his other hand through Yugi's hair. Yugi opened his eyes and looked over at Atemu and smiled softly at him. Atemu smiled and leaned over kissing him gently on the lips before lying back on the bed. Yugi moved and laid his head on Atemu's chest as arm wrapped around his waist.

_**End of Lime, safe to read.**_

"You're still dressed." Yugi said softly.

"I didn't want you to get worried if I was completely naked."

Yugi sat up and pulled Atemu's jocks off and tossed them away from the bed before pulling the sheets up and over them as he lay back in his previous position. Atemu chuckled softly and wrapped his arms back around his and kissed him forehead.

"Get some sleep before Ryou and Malik come."

"Stay with me."

Atemu looked down at him and kissed his forehead again. "Happily."

Yugi smiled and snuggled up to his side before falling asleep. Atemu smiled as he watched Yugi's breathing even out to show he was asleep before he slowly fell asleep as well.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu groaned in annoyance as there was banging on the door. He looked down to see Yugi was still asleep before he carefully moved him off his chest and onto the bed. Climbing out of bed he looked around for his pants before pulling them on and opened the door to see Seth, Bakura and Marik standing there with Ryou and Malik.

"You alright? We've been standing here banging for the last 5 mins." Bakura asked.

"Yeah was asleep. Give us 5 minutes to get dressed."

Atemu turned and went back into the room and locked the door behind him. Yugi was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. Atemu chuckled and walked over and sat on the side of the bed and brushed one of his gold bang from his face causing Yugi to blush.

"You might want to get dressed. Ryou and Malik are here to keep you company while I'm at the execution. We slept longer than I thought we would. Did you want to shower off quickly?"

"Yeah I will."

"Go have a shower. I'll check on Ororo after I dress. Just don't be too long."

Yugi nodded and climbed out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, seeing his was butt naked and closed the door behind him. Atemu chuckled and shook his head as he went to the dresser and got out some fresh clean clothes and some for Yugi before dressing. He headed around and quickly picked up all their dirty clothes they'd tossed around the room a couple of hours before and put them in the dirty wash basket.

It was then that Atemu heard Ororo start crying. Atemu headed over to the room and pushed the slightly open door all the way open and headed in. He saw Ororo on her stomach crying. Atemu picked her up and held her gently as he tried rocking her to calm her down. It didn't work and she continued to cry so he guessed she wanted fed as she didn't have a dirty nappy.

Atemu walked over to the door and unlocked it and asked for a servant girl to get Sarah to come to his chambers. Bakura, Marik and Seto looked a little annoyed that they were still waiting. Ryou and Malik were just waiting patiently, Malik sitting on the floor as he was getting large and standing around hurt so Ryou sat beside him on the floor and was tickling Silvio.

"I'll be out in a second. Yugi's just getting dressed and then we can go ok?" Atemu said to the annoyed vampires as he continued trying to quieten down Ororo.

"Alright." Bakura said.

Atemu turned and headed back inside his chambers to see Yugi pulling a shirt over his head before he was completely dressed. Atemu smiled as Yugi saw him coming over with a still crying Ororo.

"She's probably hungry."

"I figured. I have a servant collecting Sarah. I have to go. Seth, Bakura and Marik are getting annoyed."

"It's alright. I'll see you after the execution. Just promise me he'll be dead before you leave him to come back."

"I promise. I won't leave till he is dead."

Yugi nodded and kissed him before taking Ororo from him. Yugi followed Atemu to the chamber door. Atemu walked out and Yugi let Ryou and Malik in and watched as Atemu was ushered away to the execution.

Yugi closed the door behind them and walked over and sat on the bed and still tried to calm Ororo down. Ryou sat on the bed and laid Silvio down and started to tickle him again. Malik on the other hand lay on Yugi's side of the bed and sighed in relief as his sore feet were given relief. Yugi and Ryou laughed at him.

"Not fun is it?" Yugi said.

"No it's not. I can't wait till it's over."

"But it's worth it." Ryou said.

"Yes it is." Yugi said smiling down at Ororo.

There was a knock on the door and Yugi called whoever it was to enter. Sarah stuck her head in through the door and smiled at them all before walking in fully.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Sarah. I think someone is hungry."

"I would say she probably is."

Yugi handed Ororo over to Sarah who sat in a chair and silently breast fed Ororo who happily quietened down and fed. Yugi smiled before looking to Ryou and Malik and they started talking, including Sarah in their conversations.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 33 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Remember the more reviews the more updates when they are available.


	34. Chapter 34

Hi everyone,

I know I haven't been updating much this month, but I got a new job and have been having to read all the policies and procedures so I kind of got caught up in the like 500 odd pages the folder had.

I'm going to take the rest of the month off updating so I can add a few more chapters to my ready to update list so I don't have you all waiting such a long time for the stories.

Here's the next chapter.

Also I know it's only a short chapter, but I'm having a little bit of a writters block to finish this one off.

I'm going to do some thinking and I'll get back to writing the story, so it may not be as updated as the rest of my stories.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 34

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu was hissing angrily as he walked through the halls of the palace after the execution. Pegasus's lover had pissed him off so much with all the taunting he'd done before Atemu started torturing him himself. He enjoyed bring pain to him and it helped with some of his anger but not enough. Atemu heard laughing as he approached his chambers. He slammed the door opened and stalked straight through it to the balcony where he was hidden from sight.

"Guys you better go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah we better. See you tomorrow Yugi." Ryou said.

"Hope you can calm Atemu down." Malik whispered but Atemu heard it.

"Bye." Yugi said before the door shut.

Atemu heard Yugi walk into Ororo's room before he put her to bed and then left the door open slightly. Yugi walked out to the balcony and stood out of reach of Atemu just for safety.

"Atemu?" Atemu didn't respond. "Atemu are you ok?" He still stood there, gripping the railing and stared out over everything. "Atemu please talk to me."

Yugi reached out and laid his hand on Atemu's arm. He could feel the muscles in his arms were tense. Atemu made no more to show he didn't want to be touched. Yugi stepped up next to him and reached out to his face and slipped his hand over the other side of his face that he couldn't see. Atemu's free arm on the side of his body snapped up to Yugi's hand so fast and just held it. Yugi felt Atemu rub his face against his and before letting Yugi bring his face around to look at him.

"What's wrong? He didn't escape did he?" Yugi whimpered.

"No. He's dead."

"Then what's wrong?"

"He just pissed me off. He was taunting me and I took the bait. But it made his death all the more painful."

"He's gone. There is nothing to worry about. He didn't win."

Atemu smiled down at Yugi and pulled him into his arms. "I love you."

Yugi smiled. "I love you too Atemu."

Atemu lifted Yugi into his arms and headed back into the room and over to the bed. He gently lay Yugi down before climbing over to his side and lay there. Yugi moved closer and laid his head on Atemu chest and looked up at him. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's body and held him close.

"I love you so much." He whispered and kissed him gently.

Yugi moaned softly and pressed back against him. Atemu pulled Yugi onto him and held him there before pulling back and wrapping his arms around him. Yugi blushed softly and lay his head back on Atemu's chest and held onto his shirt. Atemu gently stroked Yugi's side with his hands as he stared out the window. Yugi had his eyes closed, listening to Atemu's breathing and heart beat before he slowly fell asleep listening to them.

After half an hour Atemu looked down at Yugi to find him happily asleep on his chest. Atemu smiled and ran his hand through Yugi's hair, brushing some of it out of his face. Yugi nuzzled his face into Atemu's chest as he did that before falling still again. Atemu continued to gently stroke Yugi's hair as he watched him sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 34 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

I hope you liked it. Please review. I know it was only short.

I was a bit disappointed in the number of reviews I got for the last chapter.

I hope I'll see more for this chapter or I might hold off the next chapter when I have finally written it.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone sorry for such a long wait on this story.

I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter for this one.

I hope you all like it.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 35

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been a month since the execution of Pegasus's lover. Everything had turned back to normal and everyone was happy for it. Yugi and Atemu were slowly getting better but Yugi was still afraid to take that next step with him, even though he knew how wonderful it would be, but he knew Atemu would be reluctant to do anything when he could tell Yugi was still afraid so he knew he would have to do.

Yugi had spoken to Ryou and gotten two pairs of hand cuffs and hid them under the bed on his side and placed the key in the lock so he didn't lose it while Ryou kept the spare. Yugi knew he would just have to wait to nightfall and when Atemu was asleep to get him into the cuffs without too much resistance.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Night had fallen and they had both gone to bed. Yugi was still awake and had been waiting for Atemu to fall asleep. It had reached midnight and Atemu was sleeping peacefully on his back with Yugi resting his head on his chest. Yugi carefully moved Atemu's arm that was wrapped loosely around his waist and laid it on the bed as he sat up. Yugi slowly moved off the bed and pulled out the hand cuffs. Yugi quietly attached both cuffs to the back of the head rest of the bed and laid them down on either side of his pillow and placed the key on the bedside table.

Yugi attached Atemu's first wrist to the cuff and felt him stir slightly since the cuffs were slightly cold before he carefully and quickly attached the second. Yugi smiled as Atemu stirred again but didn't wake. Yugi smiled and moved the bed sheets from Atemu's body and pulled off his pants that he wore to bed for Yugi's sake.

Yugi slid from the bed and went around to Atemu's side and removed the lubricate from the draw and lay on the ground on his side and did his best to prepare himself for when he had Atemu take him.

Yugi smiled once he finished and laid back down beside Atemu and gently brushed some of the hair from his face before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Atemu moaned softly as he awoke from his sleep and tried to move his arms to wrap around Yugi's waist. Atemu broke the kiss when his arms didn't move like they were meant to.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Atemu asked confused as to why he was chained to the bed.

"You wouldn't do what I would need you to, so I'll do it since then you wouldn't and no scares would be formed."

"How do you know I wouldn't do as you ask?"

"Because I know you Atemu."

_**Warning: Lemon from here onwards. Don't like don't read and go to where it's indicated safe to read.**_

Yugi leaned down and kissed him on the lips before trailing down his neck to his chest where he kissed and sucked at his flesh. Atemu moaned softly and could feel he was getting harder. Yugi sucked one of his nipples into his mouth and played with it till it was hard and then gave the other the same treatment. Yugi trailed down, kissing and sucking at Atemu's body till he came to his arousal and took it in his mouth and sucked at it.

Atemu groaned, feeling Yugi take his erection into his mouth. He was gripping the handcuffs as he tried to control himself. Yugi sucked on him till he was so close to release and then he backed off causing Atemu to growl in disapproval.

"I can't let you release just yet Atemu. I'm not finished."

Yugi leaned over and kissed him again and Atemu fought him for dominance and won. Yugi reached over onto the bedside table and retrieved the lubricate and poured some on to his hand and then stroked Atemu up and down making sure he was lubricated well.

Atemu broke the kiss realising what Yugi was going to do. "Yugi don't do this."

"Why?"

"You're still afraid. I can see it."

Yugi's body was shaking in fear of pain and that he would never get over his fear. "No I need to do this."

"Yugi..."

Yugi sat back and raised himself above Atemu's arousal and slowly started to lower himself onto him. Yugi bit back a cry as the head entered and he stopped so he could calm down before he kept going. Atemu on the other hand was doing his best to not raise his hips and slam into Yugi. He was so much tighter than before because he was tense with fear.

"Yugi you need to relax or it will hurt more. Relax sweetie."

Yugi whimpered softly as he relaxed his body and kept sliding down onto Atemu. After having to stop as certain points because the pain heightened close to points where he wanted to run and hide, after about 5mins Yugi was sitting on Atemu with him fully buried inside. Atemu was panting softly after nearly lose his control a couple of times.

"So are you going to move?" Atemu asked.

Yugi was panting, remembering when he used to have Atemu inside him and the feeling was making him aroused. "Soon." Yugi said and Atemu growled.

Yugi smiled and clenched the muscles in his bottom causing Atemu to groan. Yugi leaned down, moaning slightly and kissed him and Atemu happily kissed back. Yugi reached over and retrieved the key from the bedside table and unlocked the handcuffs and pushed them back against the headrest and out of the way.

Atemu's arms instantly wrapped around his waist and rolled Yugi underneath him, still kissing him. When he pulled back he rested his head against Yugi's.

"May I?"

"Please." Yugi said as he panted from the kiss.

Atemu slowly drew out before pushing back in slowly and Yugi arched his back as Atemu brushed the nerves in his back. Atemu smiled and continued drawing out and then pushing back in, slowly getting faster and faster. Yugi was soon moaning in pleasure and he reached out and grasped Atemu's shoulders and held on tightly.

"Atemu please... Harder!"

Atemu reached down and grabbed hold of Yugi's hips and started to thrust harder into him. Yugi screamed in pleasure each time and was withering on the bed. Atemu reached out and grabbed hold of Yugi's erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Yugi screamed at this and after a few pumps he released over his and Atemu's chests. Atemu groaned as Yugi tightened dramatically around him before releasing inside of him.

Yugi's eyes were closed as Atemu looked down at him and his chest was moving up and down fast as he was trying to control his breathing. Atemu slid out of Yugi and lay down beside him and brushed some hair from his face. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"You ok?" Atemu asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yugi smiled.

Yugi moved and straddled Atemu's hips and kissed him. Atemu moaned softly and held the back of Yugi's neck. Yugi moved slightly and started to grind against Atemu as he started to harden again. Atemu pulled back feeling Yugi grind against him.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked surprised.

"I need you."

"Again?"

"Again."

Atemu gasped as Yugi slid down on his semi erect erection and started to move up and down. Atemu grabbed hold of Yugi's hips and started to bring him down harder.

"Oh God!" Atemu gasped.

_**Safe to read from here onwards.**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

After half a dozen rounds Atemu rolled onto his back and had Yugi lay on him while still had Atemu embedded inside him. Both were breathing heavily and were extremely tired.

"No more for tonight." Atemu panted out.

"I agree." Yugi said tiredly.

Atemu smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Go to sleep."

Atemu went to pull out and Yugi sat up slightly, stopping any attempt to remove himself from inside. Atemu caught on and nodded his head. Yugi smiled and kissed him gently and lay back down on his chest and went to sleep. Atemu wrapped his arms around him and slowly went to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi groaned as the sun filtered it's way inside the room to land right on his face. Yugi opened his eyes to see the curtains were open and the sun was part way up, indicating that if Atemu didn't get up than Seth would be here any minute and banging on the door.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Yugi jumped as the sound of someone banging on the door startled him. Yugi slid off Atemu and in the process removing Atemu from inside him as Atemu was still peacefully sleeping, regardless of the noise. Yugi whimpered in pain as he grabbed a robe and put it on and limped over to the door and opened it.

Yugi saw a fuming Seth standing on the other side of the door. Yugi gave a small whimpered as Seth barged in, accidently pushing Yugi as he hadn't opened the door a lot to let him in, causing Yugi to fall to the floor. Seth looked at the bed and saw Atemu still asleep before he turned to Yugi and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're limping."

"I know." Yugi said blushing.

"Oh I see. Well tell Atemu that he better be at this afternoon's council meeting."

"Thanks Seth."

"I'd get back in bed if I were you or you'll end up hurting yourself."

"I will."

"Oh and why don't I take Ororo to Sarah. I'm sure she's hungry."

Yugi smiled and went to walk to the room when he was grabbed by the shoulders and steered to the bed before Seth went into the room and came out with Ororo and left the room, closing both doors on his way out.

Yugi sat on the bed before curling up next to Atemu and sighed in relief. Atemu turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Yugi.

"Where did you go?" Atemu asked, his voice was very drowsy.

"Nowhere. Seth took Ororo to Sarah so she would be fed and to tell you that you better be at the afternoon meetings."

"Oh crap. I slept in didn't I?"

"Yeah we both did."

"I guess you'll be eating dinner without me tonight."

"It's alright. I think it was worth it."

Atemu smiled and kissed him gently. "So do I."

"I love you Atemu."

"I love you too, my sweet little mate."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 35 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ THE END ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

I hope you enjoyed the whole story. Thankyou for reading and reviewing.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ This note is added as of the 15th July 2013 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Please be aware that I may or may not do a sequel to this story. On that note if you find a story called 'Blood Mate 2' than this story was not authorised by me for the person to do a continuation on my story as I was unsure if I will do a sequel. So if you all find it please know I didn't approve it. If I do plan on doing a sequel and when it is ready I will post another chapter at the end of this story so that anyone with it in their alerts will know.

Thanks shadowrealm818.


End file.
